Tis The Season Of Love
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: When Harry's stuck at Hogwarts for christmas with the company of Ginny. Who just happens to know his deepest secret i.e. he's gay.What's there to do? How about letting her find the guy of his dreams in a castle of what like 10 guys to choose from? Fun
1. Ginny’s Advice

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it then it probably wouldn't be half as good and would have had A LOT more Draco/Harry that's for sure.

**Warning:** Okay people this is boy on boy so if that offends you THEN BUGGER OFF! YOU'RE NOT WANTED! For those of you who enjoy yummy Draco/Harry goodness then read on!

**Setting:** Okay this is in there seventh year only pretend that the Six book never happened cause that would kinda ruin my story. Oh and Harry has beaten Voldermort…and Draco's a good guy…more or less :D

**AN:** This is my first HP fanfiction so hopefully it's good! Reviews and Criticisms are welcome soooo I hope you enjoy! This should be a four-shot…..but it might be more…it's undecided at the moment….but reviews would help that decision…'wink, wink, nudge, nudge' :D

**ANx2:** I would just like to thank Double Spell for pointing out that Terry Boot was a guy...lol my bad, anyways that's been fixed so yeah, onwards dear readers :D Scribbled 16/02/07 or 02/16/07

**Edited:** 21/03/08 or 03/21/08

Hugs And Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 1: Ginny's Advice

Harry's POV

"You're kidding me right? Ron please tell me you're kidding?" 

The redhead in question just shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "Sorry, man but it seems we're leaving early."

I groaned, sinking further into the armchair. "This sucks, I mean first Hermione leaves today for France and now you guys are leaving today as well! This just sucks!"

Ron gave me a sympathetic look before patting me lightly on the shoulder. "Well you've still got Hermione and me for another 2 hours." 

My only reply was a grunt that was barely heard as at that moment a yell came from the common room. "Harry, Ron hurry up or we'll miss breakfast!"

Ron rolled his eyes, which slightly helped my mood. 

"Alright, alright, we're coming Hermione," he called back.

Letting out a sigh, I got up from the armchair and started heading down the staircase, Ron closely following behind. 

When we arrived in the common room, I was almost knocked off my feet as a mop of red hair trapped me in a fierce hug. Looking down, a small smile crossed my face as I said, "Hey Ginny"

Ginny looked up at the sound of my voice and with a surprisingly bright smile said, "I'm really sorry you couldn't come with us Harry so I asked mum and she agreed so I'm staying here with you." 

My eyes widened. 

Disentangling herself from me she continued, "And don't try and tell me I don't have to do it. Remember how I didn't want to go to America in the first place?"

I went to interject but Ron beat me to it. "Don't even try and stop her Harry, it's not worth the energy. Mum, Dad, Bill and I all tried but got nowhere, she's a stubborn little git."

Looking down at her, I smiled warmly and she quickly returned it. 

Huh, maybe Christmas wouldn't suck now that I had someone to hang with.

"Can we please go already?" Hermione asked in annoyance as she tapped her foot beside Ron. 

Before I could answer, Ginny whispered into my ear so Hermione couldn't hear. "She stayed up most of last night and hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday." 

Holding in a gulp, I nodded not wanting to get on Hermionie's bad side. Just when I was about to start walking over to them Ginny surprised me by saying, "You two go ahead, we'll be there soon. I just need to talk to Harry for a minute okay?"

Hermione's foot stopped tapping as she gave us a suspicious glance but Ron who was oblivious to any hidden meanings that Hermione seemed to see in Ginny's statement as he simply nodded and happily dragged her out of the common room.

Turning to Ginny I asked, "So why did you want to speak with me?" 

She grinned before answering, "Well we can't very well talk about your secret when Ron and Hermione are in the room can we?" 

I groaned before muttering annoyance clear in my voice, "I knew telling you would be a bad idea."

She just gave a grin, which strangely enough reminded me of Fred and George right before they presented you with blackmail. 

Pushing down the dread that suddenly filled me; I walked over to one of the chairs before nodding for her to continue. 

Sitting down on the floor in front of me she frowned slightly before saying, "I've kept your secret and even made excuses that made it stay unknown; so far I'm not seeing a downside in me knowing."

I started rubbing my temples in an effort to relive stress. "You know I hate talking about this so would you please just hurry up?" 

Rolling her eyes she started speaking, "Well I managed to find out all the people who are staying here for Christmas as well as us." 

Pausing, she pulled a list from inside her jeans pocket making me blink.

Man I didn't even realise she wasn't in her robes, I was sure perceptive today.

Opening the list she continued, "The guys from your year who are staying are Terry Boot, oh wait no he decided to leave for Christmas so ummm Anthony Goldstein and Daniel Underside from Ravenclaw, Ernie Macmillan and Frankie Holder from Hufflepuff, None from your year in Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

I blinked, okay this is weird. 

Letting my hands fall to my side I asked, "Ginny first of all, where did you get that list? And second what does this have to do with anything?" 

She gave me a look that said 'you're such an idiot' before saying in a tone one would use when talking to a child. "Okay, now let's think about this, you are going to be alone in your dorm room with very few students staying in this tower."

I just looked at her even more confused then before.

She sighed before continuing patiently, "And I have just given you a list of all the guys who are staying over the holidays who are your age." 

I blinked again. 

Growling she threw here hands up in the air. "Oh for petes sake Harry, do I have to spell it out for you? You are gay, they are guys, ask them out, then get laid." 

I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the floor at her statement.

Smirking she said, "Oh Harry don't look so shocked, what did you expect would happen? I asked you out, you told me you were gay and I made it my duty to set you up with someone. Besides, Christmas is the time for giving right? So I'll help find you the perfect guy and then give you a push."

I tried to give an argument against the idea but all that came out where a few vowel sounds. 

Smiling she handed me the list before giggling. "Why else do you think I would stay here with you? I mean I like you Harry but only few things would make me miss going to America, and one of them is making sure you get with someone."

Finding my voice I said in an almost childish voice "But, but, but what if I don't wanna?" 

She laughed. "Harry that is so pathetic." 

I crossed my arms and glared at her but she only laughed more before shaking her head and changing the subject, "Come on Harry we better go catch up to Hermione and Ron or before you know it they'll think we're dating or something."

I rolled my eyes before slowly getting up.

"Actually knowing Hermione it will be something a lot worse," 

She laughed again before replying, "Yeah well as much as I'm going to miss them. It's the sooner that them and the rest of the students leave that we can start pairing you with some guys."

"Why are you doing this to me Ginny?" I groaned.

She stopped just before opening the portrait to let us out of the common room. 

Turning to look at me she quietly answered, "Because you did so much for the Wizarding World by destroying Voldermort that I just want to see you happy."

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time this morning I said with a small smile tugging at my lips, "Thanks Ginny." 

She smiled back before opening the portrait.

Stepping out, we were about to start walking when she added, "That and the fact that since I thought you were hot, seeing you and another guy kissing would be even hotter."

My head whipped around to a slightly blushing Ginny who avoided my gaze as she continued walking towards the dinning hall, leaving me to follow behind her. 

When I caught up to her I whispered in her ear so that nobody else could hear, "As much as I hate to say this… when we get back to the tower and everyone's gone, we're so looking over that list." 

She gave me a huge smile that probably would have made me give one in return if it wasn't overshadowed by the mischief that swam across her face.

* * *

**AN:** Whatcha think? Hehehehe I love Ginny's little role, now you might be thinking why not Hermione? Well I really just find her to serious for it whereas I can see Ginny doing it. Also Daniel Underside and Frankie Holder are made up character but the others are actual characters in the books. If people like where it's going then I will continue and I will also make the chaps longer k. And now my final note this will have a few Harry/various people pairings but the main pairing will be Harry/Draco okay. Thanks for Reading :D 

;;;; Happy Holidays ;;;;

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	2. A Quick Farewell

**Disclaimer:** It's the same as before, honestly if it changed and I did own it don't you think someone would have realised? You know like the Newspaper!

**Warning:** Okay people this is boy on boy so if that offends you THEN BUGGER OFF! YOU'RE NOT WANTED! For those of you who enjoy yummy Draco/Harry goodness then read on! This warning will be repeated EVERY CHAP so I can't be told I didn't warn people!

**AN:** I just wanted to thank all who reviewed, you guys really give me the incentive to write more, so I thankyou! Also Just so you know I tend to update every 3-4 days from the last update…..so yeah that's when you can expect another chap :D Also the POV will almost always be Harry' but other POV's will be used Ta. And now on with the next chapter!

**Edited:** 21/03/08 or 03/21/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 2: A Quick Farewell

Hermione's POV

I was forcibly being dragged through the castle by Ron and let me tell you, it was something that I was most definitely not enjoying. 

With a small growl I struggled out of his grip. "Ron, stop trying to pull my arm out of its socket!" 

He gave a sheepish smile before saying, "Sorry Hermione." 

I just sighed before muttering out, "It's fine."

He started walking towards the Great hall again; thankfully this time he wasn't dragging me with him.

Jogging a bit to catch up with him, I fell into step beside him before asking, "Don't you think it was a bit odd of Ginny to want to have time alone with Harry… not to mention stay with him over the holidays?" 

Ron just shrugged not really paying any attention as we had just reached the great hall. 

Entering through the doors we headed to the Gryffindor table not paying any attention to the few heads that had looked up when we entered. 

Waving, Neville smile and called out, "Hermione, Ron come sit here!" 

Moving over, we sat down next to him making sure there were two spaces left for when Ginny and Harry arrived.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Neville asked.

Ron who had been piling his plate high with food answered, "Talking about something or another in the common room." 

Neville nodded before turning to talk to a sixth year that was next to him. I smiled; it was amazing how much he had changed during the last year.

When he had been fighting death eaters something seemed to have fallen into place and now he was a lot more confident. He was still petrified of Snape but so was most of the student body so it hardly counted. 

Turning back to my own plate, I started filling it with food. I was barely aware of what I was putting on it, my mind was to busy wondering where Harry and Ginny where… not to mention what they were doing.

They had been growing closer over the past year but what was confusing was that when they had started to become better friends was after Ginny had been turned down by Harry. She hadn't given any details but from the little that Ginny did tell it was clear they Harry had said no. 

So why were they closer then even Harry and myself? 

It wasn't that I was jealous… it just didn't make sense.

I frowned before starting to pick at my food. 

Errgh, I had been think about this too much, I had barely eaten for two days trying to figure this out! 

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before turning to Ron and asking, "So are you looking forward to America?"

Harry's POV

We got to the Great Hall without talking about the list or my secret any further, which I was extremely grateful for. When we entered the great hall heads flew up from every table and the whispers that followed me everywhere started. Ignoring them we headed over to set next to Neville, Ron and Hermione who were calling our names.

Smiling we sat down and started piling our plates with food. 

"Hiya Harry, Ginny, are you guys staying?" 

I couldn't answer Neville's question as I had just taken a bite of toast so I just nodded. 

Ginny however smiled and said, "Yeah we're both staying." 

Neville gave a look of surprise. "I was pretty sure that Harry would stay but aren't your family going to America?"

While eating I watched the conversation from the corner of my eye. Ginny nodded before taking a drink of orange juice, when she put it down she turned back to him and answered, "Yeah but I never wanted to go to America so I thought I might as well keep Harry company." 

Neville raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean to pry but isn't that just a little _too_ nice? I mean I like Harry and all but wouldn't you want to spend time with your family?"

She smiled. "Usually I would but I've sort of been fighting wit the majority of them so I decided it would be a lot easy on our nerves to be apart for a while." 

Neville looked unsure of her answer but he dropped it in favour of talking to Ron about what he planned to do in America.

Ginny had picked up her fork and was about to start eating her food when Hermione said, "I knew you were fighting with Percy but I didn't know about any other arguments." 

Muffling a groan Ginny put her fork down before turning to Hermione and saying, "Well I try not to inform people of my problems, it just makes them either depressed or annoyed."

"Are you implying something?" 

Sensing an argument I tuned them out and looked around the table for someone to talk to since I wasn't particularly hungry. 

About three spaces down sat Dean and Seamus who were having an argument about which was the best new product from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I gave a small smile and chuckle before scanning the rest of the table.

Two seats down from Dean and Seamus were the Creevey brothers who were talking with two Gryffindors I didn't know about something I couldn't quiet make out. 

Turning away from our table I started looking through the Hufflepuff table. I had just spotted Justin when I was nudged in the ribs by Ginny who whispered in my ear so no one could hear, "Checking out potential boyfriends?"

I felt my face heat up in a blush, to which she just giggled at causing Hermione to turn and look at us. 

Hiding my face by staring at the table I whispered back to Ginny, "I said when we got back in the common room and everyone had left, not during breakfast with everyone around to hear."

She chuckled again before whispering, "It's not like I said something like checking out future lovers." 

My blush deepened as did the glare I was sending the table. In fact, I was so busy glaring at the table I almost missed what Neville said, "Hey guys we've got to go or will miss the train." 

I blinked and looked up only to see most of the students had left or were leaving the hall. 

How long had I been glaring at the table?

Standing up with the others, we all headed to where the carriages would pick them up. As we were walking a conversation somehow formed about blast ended skrewts. I stayed out of the conversation except for the occasional 'ewww' or 'it was really bad'. No one however seemed to notice my lack of conversation except for Ginny.

It wasn't a surprise she noticed though; she had become a hawk when it came to me. She could tell my mood just by looking at me… it was actually slightly disconcerting. Luckily she didn't say anything to the others or I wouldn't have heard the end of it until I gave a detailed description of what was wrong.

When we finally reached the carriages the conversation had changed three times ranging from care of magical creatures classes, to fruits and finally to the consequences of spells gone wrong. Smiling and laughing we stepped out of the castle and stood in front of the carriages and the Thestrals that led them.

"Have fun over Christmas and remember to bring back souvenirs," I said smiling. 

Hermione and Ron both laughed before giving me and Ginny a hug. 

Turning to Neville I gave him a hug before saying, "Tell your grandma I say Merry Christmas okay?" 

He nodded before turning to Ginny and giving her a hug, which she eagerly returned.

Giving one final wave they all got into a carriage and disappeared down the road. 

When it had disappeared from sight we turned and walked back into the castle. There were still a few people who were saying goodbye to friends and it was slightly depressing that so many people had nowhere else to go for Christmas this year.

When we reached an empty corridor Ginny decided to start a conversation. "So was I right?" 

I raised my eyebrows before asking in confusion, "Right about what?" 

Rolling her eyes she said "About looking for potentials." 

My blush returned full force, I was about to deny it when she exclaimed, "Ha! I knew you were! Your blush speaks all!" 

I frowned and was about to respond when another voice cut in.

"Potentials? What's this? Is the great Harry Potter seeking a girlfriend? It's to bad you'll never get one." 

Turning to look at the speaker I glared before growling out, "Shut it Malfoy!" 

He just smirked which only fuelled my anger, I was about to retaliate when Ginny said in a bored tone. "Oh please, you're saying Harry can't get a girl? As far as I can remember he's had Cho and a variety of offers and who have you had? No one but Parkinson and even that's a stretch since I doubt she could classify as a girl."

My eyes had widened slightly at her reply as I looked at her. I mean I'd seen her say that stuff to me but never to someone else and apparently Malfoy didn't expect it either if his continuous blinking and raised eyebrows was any indication. 

Smirking she said, "Well why don't you run along now, we have more important things to do." 

She grabbed my sleeve and started walking again, slightly dragging me until I got the hint and walked with her.

We had taken about 5 steps when Malfoy finally replied, "Letting a girl fight your battles for you Potter?" 

I turned, glared at him and answered, "Why not? It's easier then wasting my energy on you." 

Turning so my back was again facing Malfoy we turned a corner leaving him behind. 

"Well that was fun… hey you ever considered him as a boyfriend?" 

I gave her a look that I'm hoping said something the equivalent of 'Are you friggin insane!'

She must off understood it because she just laughed and said "What? You've got to admit that even though he's a prick, he's hot… and besides they do say there's a thin line between love and hate." 

I rolled my eyes and said, "If by thin you mean 10,000 kilometres long then yeah, it's thin." 

She just rolled her eyes before letting my shirt sleeve drop. 

I was about to comment on her eye rolling but was interrupted when a bored but still dignified voice asked "Password?"

I turned from Ginny to find myself in front of the fat lady… I was so not with it today, I didn't even realise we were here.

"Phoenix Treasure" Ginny replied, making the portrait swing open. 

When we entered the common room we found three people sitting by the fireplace talking. Grimacing, I started dragging Ginny up to where my empty dorm room was.

When we entered it we shut the door, locked it and put a sound proof spell on the room… you could never be too careful. 

When we were done, I flopped down onto my bed closely followed by Ginny. I was just getting comfortable when she spoke, "Okay, so pull out that list and let Ginny's Matchmaking Service begin."

* * *

**AN:** Whatcha think? I hope you like it! I just had to add Draco into it even if it was a small part, I just had 2! And Harry may be in denial land at the moment but he's not going to always be otherwise it wouldn't be a HPDM fic would it? Well please review if you can…but it's not required and yeah, peace out! 

; ; ; ; Happy Holidays ; ; ; ;

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	3. How To Find Your Perfect Match

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except Daniel Underside who is mentioned in this chapter. Ta

**Warning:** Okay people this is boy on boy so if that offends you THEN BUGGER OFF! YOU'RE NOT WANTED! For those of you who enjoy yummy Draco/Harry goodness then read on! This warning will be repeated EVERY CHAP so I can't be told I didn't warn people!

**AN:** Okay well first off this chapter doesn't have any real fluff as this is a sort of plot builder but there will be some in the following chapter okays :D I hope you like it and Daniel Underside is just a random person I added since I couldn't think of any HP character to put in his place….well thanks for reading my note. Also sorry it took a while for this update but for some reason I couldn't update 'tears' But it's all good now so I hope you enjoy:D

**Edited:** 21/03/08 or 03/21/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 3: How To Find Your Perfect Match

Harry's POV

"Okay, pull out that list and let Ginny's Matchmaking Service begin."

I was tempted to just say I had lost it, but the problem with that was a small part of me actually **wanted** to have a boyfriend. 

Sighing, I resigned myself to my fate and pulled the list from my pocket, handing it to Ginny. She quickly snatched it from my hands as if she was worried something might happen to it if she let me keep it.

Looking over the list she said, "Huh, I actually thought you might have destroyed it or something. Well I can't say I'm not happy to be proven wrong."

I just rolled my eyes at her but she didn't seem to notice, or if she did she chose to ignore it as she continued, "Well then, who out of the guys on this list do you think is the hottest?"

I felt my cheeks heat up before replying, "What are you joking? I'm not going to judge them on how hot they are, and we don't even know if any of them even like guys, little alone me." 

Ginny smirked. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that you don't think about looks when you check out a guy." 

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Clearing my throat, I tried again "I don't check guys out." 

She gave me a sceptical look.

"Okay so maybe I do, but at least I don't leer at them like you do." 

She had the grace to blush before answering, "We're getting off track. Now back to the list, who do you like and why?" 

I wanted to protest but she gave me a look that said 'Tell me now or you'll regret it'.

Sighing, I grabbed a pillow before putting it behind my head; I might as well get comfortable. 

"Okay, give me the first name and I'll tell you what I think of them." 

Skimming over the list, she picked someone. "Okay, ummmm Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff."

I had to search through my memories for a few moments before I could find him. He had been in Dumbledore's Army in fifth year; he had blonde hair and brown eyes. We were sort of friends.

"Well?" I turned to Ginny who was looking at me rather impatiently. 

Shrugging I replied, "Well he's okay I guess. Sort of pompous but he's stood up from me on occasions ever since he was in Dumbledore's Army, but other then that I don't really know the guy all that well." 

Ginny nodded before pulling a quill from god knows where and writing something on the list. 

Curious I asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing 'possible boyfriend' next to his name." 

I blinked. "How did you come to that conclusion?" 

She shrugged. "If you take out the parts where you said you didn't know him you basically just said he was a nice guy, therefore he's a candidate." 

I gave her what I hoped was an incredulous look before saying "I'll never understand how you can pull something from nothing when it suits you."

"It's a gift. Now next is Theodore Nott from Slytherin."

I blanched. "A Slytherin? Why would I even be considering one?" 

Ginny frowned before punching me on the arm. A hiss escaped my lips before I snapped out, "What did you do that for?" 

She just glared. "All the Slytherins left are good guys, you can't judge them because of there house, and besides weren't **you** almost in Slytherin?" 

I rubbed my arm avoiding her eyes as I did. She was right after all… and jeez she could hit hard… but I guess that comes with being the only girl of seven.

"Now Theodore Nott what do you think of him?" 

I gave a slight scowl but not wanting to be hit again answered, "Well I never really considered _Slytherin's_, so I don't know."

Lifting my eyes to look at her, I saw that her quill was hovering over the list and she was biting it lightly.

"Tasty?" I couldn't resist asking in amusement.

She stopped chewing on it before saying "Surprisingly, yes."

I wasn't excepting that answer, but before I could say anything she had continued, "Okay somehow I don't think we're going to get anywhere by asking you about individual people. So where going to have to find you're perfect match another way." 

Pulling out her wand she started muttering a few words that I couldn't hear before a bowl filled with a pink liquid appear. Smirking, she then pulled out a pack of cards. "It's a good thing me and Hermione had the free time to finish these."

Confused I asked, "And they are… what?" 

Smiling, she pulled out one of the cards and showed it to me. I didn't get it, the card was blank on both sides. 

Growing even more confused I stated, "There blank." 

She gave me a look that said 'duh' before grabbing it back. Putting her wand on the tip of the card she said, "Harry Potter."

I was about to ask what the hell she was doing when I saw a picture of myself appear.

Sitting up I grabbed the card from her and watched, eyes widening after each detail was revealed. It was like a collectable card; Dudley had heaps of them, only this one was of me. It had a picture of me, my date of birth, my hair and eye colour along with a variety of other facts about me. 

Looking at her, I asked with a slightly strained voice, "What are these?"

Grinning, she answered, "These are the keys to finding you a boyfriend!" 

Retaking the card from me, she put her wand to it and said, "Clear." 

My picture and information quickly disappeared. 

Without moving her wand she looked at the list before saying, "Theodore Nott." 

Slowly a picture of Theodore appeared as well as a bunch of facts but before I could read them she had placed the card into the bowl. The liquid seemed to move over to it before covering the card before erasing the picture and the words.

She then pulled out the card and placed it at the bottom of the pile. 

"What was the point of that?" I asked, still completely confused. 

She didn't answer just pointed at the bowl while repeating the process with a different card and name. I turned to look at the bowl to see his name was faintly swirling in it making me eyes widened as I followed the name as it swirled in the liquid.

She then placed another card in the water only this time it had Draco Malfoy on it. 

I cringed before taking my eyes away from the bowl to look at Ginny who was holding in a smile as she waited for another card to develop information. 

"Why did you put that asshole, in there… what ever that thing is?" 

She chuckled. "Jeez don't worry; it will only become important if you happen to like him, okay"

Pointing at the bowl I said in annoyance, "I don't even know what the hell your doing!" 

Sighing, she put down her wand and the cards before looking at me. "Okay, so basically you put all the names of the people you like, or in this case all the candidates you have to work with, into the bowl. After that you put your own card in it. Once all the names are absorbed you put in a blank card with your name on it. The liquid will then calculate the best people for you in order of best to worst and put it on the blank card."

"You're kidding? Who would actually make that?" I asked with a snort.

She gave me a glare before replying, "Never you mind that, just know that it works so let me finish this and then we can start looking for your future boyfriend." 

I was about to argue but thought better of it and muttered, "Fine, wake me when you're done." 

Lying down, I didn't wait for an answer as I closed my eyes.

I was almost asleep when she shook me, making my eyes snap open. 

Looking at her suspicious smirk I could feel the dread forming in my stomach. Her smirk widening at my expression she said, "I've got the results of who your perfect match is." 

Sitting up slowly I predicted, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not, See In first place is a tie of Daniel Underside from Ravenclaw," she paused for my reaction.

"Okay well he's a pretty nice guy so who's the second person?" I asked.

Looking down at the bowl of liquid she picked it up and put it on the ground before saying, "The other person in first place is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

I froze and was only snapped out of it when Ginny waved her hand in front of my face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? _Malfoy_? There is no way in hell that I could like that prick. That thing has got to be wrong!" 

I took a breath and was about to continue my tirade when Ginny cut in. "It's not wrong all right. Just deal with the fact that you may be able to fall in love with him if you got to know him." 

I glared before saying vehemently, "I would **never** like him."

She just rolled her eyes. "Fine then, we'll just put him last on the list even though I think that you guys would be good for each other."

I started protesting but she just held up her hand for silence. 

"Would you jut shut up? Look we'll start with Daniel Underside then Blaise Zabini since he was second, okay?"

I gave her my best glare before muttering, "This is whole idea is stupid, I'm starting to regret not going back to the Dursley's for Christmas."

She just gave me a glare back. "Well since you think **my** idea is so stupid then I'll just make Malfoy third on the list." 

She then made the bowl disappear back to where it had come from before continuing, "Now, you can either stay here or come with me to look for Daniel, Blaise or Draco." 

She then turned and started to leave the dorm. 

Clenching my fist I said, "I hate him not to mention he'd probably tell the whole fucking Wizarding World that I had a crush on him."

She stopped before saying, "You do know that there are such things as memory charms, don't you?" 

I went to open my mouth but stopped, she was right. 

Smiling she said "Now where's that map of yours?" 

I sighed slightly, she would go with or without me, it was Ginny after all.

Walking over to my trunk, I opened it and after digging around for a while I found the map.

Putting the things I had taken out back in my trunk, I closed it before I stood up and unhappily made my way over to Ginny.

Placing my wand on the map I muttered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Do you like the HP way of love quizzes, I hope it was okay since I made it up…so yeah. This chaps longer then the others which I think is a good thing. Well there will also be more fun stuff next chap so you can look forward to that and there may be some fluff…..XD Well thanks 4 reading 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	4. Flirting, Confusion and Questions

**Disclaimer:** Okay I own Daniel Underside and that's it, I don't own much of anything else and the little money I do have is spent on mobile bills or mangas….Sooo yeah suing me would be kinda pointless ne?

**Warning:** If you haven't already guessed from the summary, this story is BoyxBoy so if you don't like that then now would be a VERY good time to leave Okay? I'm so glad everyone understands me.

**AN:** Hello and Happy New Year to all!! I know this is a Chrissy fic and it's now New Year but oh well who really cares? I hope you are still enjoying my story XD Also I want to thank all who reviewed my last chapter, it is GREATLY appreciated. Thanks again and now on with the next chap. Oh and I'm sorry the update took awhile but I've had all these family get-togethers so life's been a little hectic!! So yeah and school starts again soon so updates may take a while, so very sorry about that.

**Edited:** 21/03/08 or 03/21/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 4: Flirting, Confusion and Questions

Harry's POV

As the map slowly showed Hogwarts and its occupants Ginny snatched it from me and started scanning the parchment. Watching her, I started to wish she was in America wreaking havoc with Fred and George, but since my wish probably wouldn't be granted, I was stuck joining her as she did something that would either be the best or one of the worst things to ever happen to me in my life.

Resigning to my fate, I asked, "So who's closest?"

Knitting her eyebrows together, she replied, "Hold on… ummm… well I think that's close… wait no…" 

Rolling my eyes I took the map from her as she trailed off. Giving it a quick scan I said "Daniel Underside is the closest; he's in the library." 

Okay so that was a slight lie, Malfoy was closest but there is no way in hell I was going to let her ask him. 

Luckily Ginny believed me and nodded before grabbing the map back and saying, "My thoughts exactly." 

With a slight blush covering her cheeks that she tried to hide unsuccessfully, she started heading for the door.

Heaving a sigh, I put my hands in my pockets before following her down the stairs. When we entered the common room there was a couple of first or second year students reading a book in the corner but they just ignored us as we headed out of the portrait. 

Starting to walk in the general direction of the library we fell into a comfortable silence until Ginny broke it Ginny. "You do want a boyfriend right? I'm not forcing you into something am I?"

I looked over at Ginny; she was biting her bottom lip and was looking troubled. When we locked eyes, I raised an eyebrow in question. 

Continuing she elaborated, "Well you've been grumbling and groaning and I just thought that you might be doing that because your not really ready to date and let your secret out." 

I gave her a small smile suddenly understanding what she meant. "Of course I'm going to make a fuss Ginny, but it doesn't mean I don't want to do it."

She looked confused for a few seconds before realisation replaced it. "So you're just putting on a face?"

I nodded causing her to smirk and say, "Good, because we're at the library and Daniel's looking like an almost perfect match."

"Almost perfect?" I asked.

Rolling her eyes she answered, "Of course, Draco's your perfect match without a doubt, but Daniel's a close second." 

I made a gagging motion to which she just laughed before saying, "Do that all you want but, it's the truth. If you weren't so busy looking at the past and listening to his words, you'd see what I notice." 

Before I could question her, she had entered the library and was looking down various shelves in search of Daniel.

I was about to sigh, but realising how much I'd done that today, I just silently followed her. 

We were walking through a set of shelves; she was looking for Daniel while I was looking at the books. Running my hands across the spines, I was so focused that I bumped into Ginny, not realising she'd stopped. 

Turning away from the books, I focused on her. She was looking through a hole where a book had once been. Moving to stand behind her, I looked through the hole and found myself looking at Daniel who was sitting against a wall while reading a book that was siting in his lap.

He was wearing baggy black cargos, a navy blue shirt with long sleeves that had something written in Japanese on the chest and sleeves. His black hair was ruffled and sticking out every which way and his brown eyes were looking at the book but were glazed like he was off in his own little world. 

Whispering in Ginny's ear, I said "I didn't remember him having black hair." 

Ginny pushed me back before straightening up and saying, "You wouldn't. He changes his hair almost as often as Tonks, only he uses glamour spells or colour change charms… I'm not sure which."

I blinked. "And you want me to go out with him?" 

She shrugged, "So he changes his style ever once in a while, what's wrong with that?"

I tried to think up an answer but couldn't, it would be like saying something bad about Tonks. 

Not knowing what else to do I simply asked, "So what now?" 

She grinned. "Okay so what are the famous Harry Potter's pick up lines or flirting techniques?" 

I could feel a blush cover my face. 

Looking at my feet I mumbled out, "I don't really have any."

Looking up at her face I saw that her mouth had dropped open and she was looking at me like I had come from Mars. 

Snapping out of it she said incredulously, "If you don't know how, then how the hell did you get Cho?" 

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just asked her." 

Ginny blinked a couple of times before saying, "Great, well this just makes it harder. Okay, um, well I'm not sure how to instruct a boy on how to flirt but I once got a pickup line that stuck in my mind, it was 'If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together.'"

I snorted and she shrugged. "I said it stuck in my mind, not that it was very good." 

I couldn't help rolling my eyes before muttering out, "Look even if we could think of something for me to do when I talk to him, how do we even know if he even likes guys?" 

"I guess we don't," pausing, a small smirk formed on her face as she continued, "Well how about one of us goes over and tries flirting with him. Hopefully something will happen that will tell us what his preference is." 

Even with the feeling of dread forming in my stomach at the idea, I nodded.

She held out her hand and I quickly mimicked her as we started a game of 'Paper, Scissors, Rock'. 

The first time was a draw on paper, but the second time I won with a Rock against her scissors. 

Grinning I said, "Well go ahead and have fun flirting with Daniel." 

She gave me a slight glare before heading over to him.

Ginny's POV

I can't believe I'm going to flirt with him. 

Letting out a small sigh, I walked over and sat next to him. 

He looked up from his book and asked curiously, "Can I help you?" 

Giving him my most charming smile I replied, "Yeah, your Daniel Underside, right?" 

He gave me a suspicious look before answering, "Yes."

Looking down at his shirt, I touching his shoulder before asking, "Oh wow. What's this writing mean?" 

I started tracing the symbols on his shirt, hoping to hell I didn't look like an idiot. 

He slowly moved his arm from my touch before saying awkwardly, "It's Japanese kanji, it says 'Forever Lost'." 

I nodded like I was really interested before fluttering my eyelashes and saying "It's really cool. Where did you get it?"

Looking up through my eyelashes, I felt like sinking into the ground. He was looking at me like I was insane. 

Standing up rather quickly he nervously answered, "I-I got it in Japan I think… um, I got to go, bye." 

Giving me one last confused look, he grabbed his book before practically speed walking out of the library. 

Standing up myself I felt a blush of embarrassment cross my face. 

I was never going to live that down.

Harry's POV

Daniel practically flew out of the library and I had to restrain a laugh at the whole situation. 

Walking over to Ginny I asked, "So, any ideas on how he felt about you're flirting, aside from, I don't know, fear?" 

She glared at me before muttering, "Ha, ha… I guess it was pretty tactless though. Still it looks like memory charms and truth spells are our best bet."

I frowned. "That's not a good idea; we shouldn't tamper with people's minds and feelings like that."

Ginny just rolled her eyes before heading out of the library. "Preach all you want, but I'm through listening… besides it's not like we're going to tell anybody his secrets or anything, so harm no foul." 

I was starting to doubt Ginny's image of being the innocent and nice girl, in fact I think she was more of a miniature Fred and George… which really was not a comforting thought.

Following her again, the image of a sheep following the Shepard appeared in my head making me mentally roll my eyes before shaking my head in hopes of getting rid of the thought.

Catching up with her, I asked. "Any idea where he went?" 

Smiling in triumph she pointed a few meters ahead of us where Daniel was talking to girl a few years younger then us. After a few seconds she left and Daniel started walking down the hallway. Silently, we followed.

When we walked past a classroom, Ginny stopped, went back and opened the door before looking in it. 

Turning back to me, she said. "It's empty, stay here."

Before I had the chance to stop her, she had run up to Daniel and grabbed his shirt. When he realised it was Ginny, his eyes widened and his hand made a move for his wand. Ginny noticed and started telling him something that I couldn't hear.

When she finished, he looked suspicious but in the end he nodded. Giving him a smile, Ginny grabbed his shirt sleeve before pulling him towards the classroom. 

When they reached me, I didn't know what to do so I just said the first thing that popped into my head, "Hi." 

So maybe not the most ingenious thing but it was something at least. Ginny just rolled her eyes before pulling Daniel into the room.

Closing the door behind us, I locked it and preformed a sound proofing spell on the room. 

Turning back to them, I noticed that Ginny was sitting on the teachers table while Daniel was sitting in a seat. Looking at Ginny, I hoped to get some idea on what she had told Daniel, but before she could say anything, Daniel spoke up and asked, "So what's this about getting three galleons if I helped you do something?"

I turned to Ginny with both eyebrows raised. 

She just shrugged before answering my silent question, "What? It was the best I could think of at the time." 

I heard a chair scrape and turned to see Daniel was pointing his wand at Ginny and looked quite freaked out. 

Sensing something bad was going to happen, I said "Hey, chill I know it sounds really suspicious but there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

During my little speech he had turned and was now pointing his wand at me now.

I really felt like hurting Ginny when this was over, it seemed like doing this was more trouble then it was worth so far. 

Still pointing his wand at me he asked, his eyes narrowed, "Okay then why am I here?" 

Sighing I was about to reply when Ginny yelled out the body freeze spell causing Daniel's whole body to become as still as a statue. 

"Nice distraction Harry." 

Ginny said while jumping down from the teachers desk, I was about to deny it but Ginny raised her wand and preformed another spell, only this time it was a truth telling one.

She then unfroze Daniel's head causing him to glare at us. "What are you doing? I'll tell on you!" 

Ginny just snorted. "Chill okay. We just want to ask you a few questions, it's that simple." 

He looked like he wanted to hurt us badly and I didn't blame him, I would have been the exact same if I was in his position. 

Rolling her eyes Ginny said with a slightly evil smirk "Okay first question, what is your sexually preference."

His eyes widened in disbelief before words started tumbling out of his mouth. "Well I think I'd classify myself as bi since I've dated both a guys and girls at Hogwarts." 

His eyes if it was possible widened even further and he gained a horrified look. I was surprised; I'd never known he had been dating anyone. 

"Who did you date?" I couldn't help myself, I was naturally curious.

"Well I dated a Terry Boot for about 5 months and I had a few dates with Neville Longbottom but it didn't go anywhere since it was back when he had no confidence… I'm thinking of asking him out again now that he's more assertive."

A blush slowly covered Daniel's face and the horrified look only seemed to deepen. 

I however, was frozen in shock… Neville was at least bi… if not gay? 

I was shaken out of my stupor when Ginny asked, "Neville? Are you friggin shitting me?"

I turned to Ginny the shock of her swearing momentarily overriding the shock of Neville's sexuality. 

"Did you just swear?" 

She waved it off, "Wow Neville, I mean he dated Neville, that's just wow, how many people in this castle will turn out gay?" 

I didn't know how to answer, after all, I had been thinking something similar. 

I was so lost in confusion that I forgot Daniel was there until he muttered, "How much longer am I going to be stuck here?"

Looking up at him I said sympathetically, "Not much longer…I think," looking at Ginny I continued, "Are you done with him now?" 

Another evil grin spread across her face as she said to Daniel "If Harry here asked you out would you date him?" 

I felt a blush spread up my face as I yelled "WHAT?!"

She never got a chance to answer though, when Daniel spoke, answering her question, "Probably." 

Turning to look back at him, shock on my face I watched as he continued with a mortified look on his face. "I always thought you were good looking and a nice person, so yeah I probably would."

Grinning Ginny said "Yeah, well that's about all now," 

She then raised her wand and preformed a memory charm and one of Fred and George's Daydream charms so he wouldn't know we had been there. 

Taking my arm, she pulled me out of the classroom and past three more empty classes before pushing me into another spare classroom.

When she had shut the door and sat on a table, I glared at her and was about to yell again when she said, "You have three choices. One; We stop the search and you go ask Daniel out. Two; We keep searching through the various people on the list or Three; We go and talk to your soul mate also known as Draco Malfoy." 

I was about to yell about the fact that I **hated** Malfoy when a voice behind us spoke, "So Potter likes Draco… how very, **very **interesting."

* * *

**AN:** 'Evil laugh' Who could it be? What will happen next? Only the next chapter will tell. Hehehehe Can you guess what my plan is about Harry's love life? Well can ya? I'll give you a hint the main pairing will be HPDM and Daniel seems to like Harry……does that help? Something to think about, anyhow I hope you liked the chapter I can't promise when the next chap will be up but hopefully within the next week. Thankyou for still staying with it after the wait you had. Your thoughts on the story would be GREATLY appreciated. 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	5. Blackmail At Its Finest

**Disclaimer:** Only Daniel is mine so keep your grubby paws off him! 'Clutches a Daniel plushie to her chest while brandishing a leaf at anyone who comes within two feet' I'll leaf you if you even try and come near us. 'Crazy look enters eyes.'

**Warning:** BoyxBoy so yeah no like no read and if by some lapse of brain function you are reading the story then I really don't think you have the right to flame me.

**AN:** Sorry the update was a little overdue but I was sooo major super busy, it's really not fair! Also just a quick note I'm starting school again in two days so I'll be swamped with assignments, I have a reasonably good work plan though so I should hopefully be able to update this story around once a week at the most 2 but I'm just warning you that no matter how long it takes this story WILL BE FINISHED!! And now onwards to the next chap :D Oh and please R&R it would make me a very happy writer xD

**Edited:** 21/03/08 or 03/21/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 5: Blackmail At Its Finest

Harry's POV

I froze at the sound of the voice, dread rushing through my body. 

Slowly turning around, I came face to face with a smirking Blaise who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

Shit! 

I went to try and say something but all that came out was an 'Uh' sound that only made Blaise's smirk widen.

"So Potter," he asked, "When did you first realise you were madly in love with a Slytherin?"

Snapping out of my stupor I retorted, "I don't love or even **like** Malfoy and trust me, I never will." 

Blaise just shook his head before responding, "Don't lie Potter, you're not good at it." 

I just glared at him. "I'm **not** lying! I hate Malfoy, he's a bloody git, Ginny just has this stupid idea that we would make a good couple." 

I heard a mumbled 'it's not stupid' from Ginny but I ignored her. 

Blaise chuckled but whether it was at mine or Ginny's reaction I neither knew nor cared. 

"I'm not going to forget what I heard Potter," he paused and a curious look came across his face as he continued, "By the way, who's on this list of yours? Well besides this Daniel your thinking of asking out."

My eyes widened, I didn't know he'd been there for that long. 

I went to open my mouth but Ginny beat me to it. "The list is of Harry's…um…old boyfriends and Daniel is the…uh…guy he likes, not Malfoy." 

I slowly turned my head and gave Ginny and incredulous look. 

Her eyes flashed with something I couldn't decipher before she turned back to Blaise. 

"And what, I'm suppose to believe that? How gullible do you think I am Weasley?" Blaise said mockingly.

Seeing this as the best way out I said, "Look I do like someone okay, but it's not Malfoy." 

He gave me a sceptical look before saying, "Please, I don't trust you and you don't trust me. I'm not going to believe anything you tell me." 

Ginny then spoke up saying, "But you believe Harry likes Malfoy." 

Smirking Blaise answered, "Yes, because you didn't know I was there when you said it."

I glared, "Like anyone will believe you if you tell them." 

His smirk widened. "Quite the contrary. I'm sure Draco would believe me if I were to tell him, not to mention the Quibbler or the Daily Prophet." 

My hands and teeth clenched, this was very, very bad. He looked like he was about to say something else but he stopped, gaining a thoughtful look that quickly turned back to a smirk only this one different, _eviller_. 

Somehow, I didn't think I'd like this.

"I'm going to tell Draco you like him romantically…" I tensed and went to reach for my wand but he stopped me by saying, "I'll curse you before either of you can grab them." 

Looking at him I saw he already had his wand drawn, apparently assuming this would happen. 

Clenching my fists in both frustration and nervousness I let them fall to my sides. 

His eyes flicked behind me before saying "Weasley, stand next to Potter."

"Bite me Zabini." 

His nose wrinkled before he replied, "I would prefer not to get infected with all the diseases you are bound to be carrying." 

I heard her growl but before she could do anything more he pointed his wand more directly at her and said "Move!" 

Grumbling she walked over and stood next to me, when she was in position she bit out, "So now what?" 

The smirk came back and he answered, "As I was saying. I'm going to tell Draco you like him romantically… unless you do a task of my choosing."

I was instantly suspicious, but seeing no other way out of this that didn't end in totally humiliation and my sexual preference being published for the whole wizarding world to see, I just sighed and rubbed my temples while asking, "What is it?" 

I felt Ginny's hair hit my arm as she whipped her head around to face me. "What are you crazy Harry? Don't do it; he could have you losing a Quidditch match to Slytherin or something."

Letting my hands fall to my side I muttered out, "Do you see any other way out of this?" 

Her eyes started darting around the room as if looking for ideas, after a few moments she looked back at me with a helpless look. 

Turning away from her to look at Blaise I repeated my question.

Crossing his arms Blaise said, "I want you to ask out a guy in the great hall during lunch and then go out with him until I say you can break up with him."

I blinked at him in pure shock.

Was he kidding me?

Snapping out of it I glared at him and growled out, "Fuck you Zabini." 

He shook his head in amusement, "Sorry, Potter I don't swing that way. Besides I said in the great hall not in a classroom. Oh and you might want to work on a better line."

My fists clenched so tightly I could feel my nails digging into my skin. 

Mentally counting back from thirty I tried to calm myself. 

When I reached ten I was able to say through gritted teeth, "And what if the guy says no?" 

Smirking again he answered, "That's the best part, if the guy says no, I tell Draco anyway." 

That snapped the last little thread of control I had. Forgetting I even had a wand, I lunged for Blaise, knocking him to the floor.

We started rolling around on the ground each trying to get the upper hand. We were kicking and punching but nothing was really connecting. He managed to pin me once but I got out of it and ended up pinning him. I was about to punch him when he knocked out my arms making me fall on him, beginning another scuffle.

Ginny's POV

I was speechless.

Harry had just charged at Blaise knocking him to the ground and they were now rolling around the floor like children. 

When Blaise pinned Harry, I pulled out my wand ready to assist Harry but he got out of it, making it impossible to aim for one of them with a spell.

When they started getting close to hitting a desk I decided to take action. 

Pointing my wand above them I made a water balloon appear. Hoping neither of them would kill me, I dropped the balloon on them drenching them with cold water. 

As soon as the water hit them they broke apart and I breathed a small sigh of relief before narrowing my eyes and snapped out, "You're such complete and utter children, did you two even realise you almost smashed into a desk?"

Harry's POV

Pulling apart, we glared at each other before standing up and looking at Ginny. When I did I had to blink, she had her hands on her hips, her lips were thinned and she was glaring at us. 

Now, I've seen Ginny look like Fred and George, even Percy but this was the first time I'd felt like I was looking at Mrs Weasley.

Before I could think of anything to say Blaise hissed out, "I should curse you into next year and make your task harder because of that." 

Turning, I looked at him, he was glaring at me and looked a lot like a drowned rat. 

"Adrenaline," I said with a smirk.

His glared just hardened as he snapped out, "Well whatever you call it, it's now got you a place in the Quibbler and daily Prophet if the guy you choose says no." 

And with that he pulled out his wand and dried his clothes and hair.

Pushing past me he went to the door, he was halfway out of it when he paused and said "See you at lunch Potter, don't be late." 

Not giving us a chance to say anything, he had shut the door and left. 

Turning to Ginny I took a deep breath before snapping out, "Well this is just great! Now what am I suppose to do?" 

Ginny gave me a sympathetic look before saying "Ask Daniel out?" 

I put my hand over my eyes and rubbed them while muttering, "Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I killed Voldermort, doesn't that get me a gold star or cut me some kind of slack?"

"Uh, Harry, are you okay?" 

Taking my hand of my face I meet Ginny's concerned eyes and sighed before giving her a small smile. "I'll be fine, besides Daniel did say he'd go out with me if I asked him, right?" 

Giving me a small nod and smile she agreed. "Yeah… and, well we better get you cleaned up if you're going to ask someone out."

I just nodded and went to grab my wand but before I could Ginny had grabbed hers again and was already drying me and tidying my appearance. 

When she was done, I spread out my arms and said "How do I look?" 

She put her finger to her chin and circled me a few times before replying, "You'll do." 

I gave a small chuckle that Ginny ignored as she said, "Well let's get this show on the road then shall we?"

Hiding my discomfort from her, I just smiled and headed for the door. 

When we entered the hall it was empty making it easy to slip from the classroom without rousing suspicion. 

As we walked towards the Great Hall, I had the urge to turn around and hide under my bed and never come out and face the world again. 

Mentally scolding myself, I tried to raise my confidence. I had lived through bad things before after all; hell I had fought Voldermort and won! This was not as bad as that… so if that was true… why did it feel worse?

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Hehehehehe Blaise is evil to Harry, but before you start wondering why he would do that of all things trust me, Blaise isn't stupid he has a plan! Any who I hope you enjoyed it and I shall try and update it very soon :D Oh and to all who guessed Blaise or a Slytherin as the mystery voice Well Done! You deserve a cookie 'hands over cookie' Thanks for reading…..I would adore a review, I mean hey you've already got this far, it won't take much longer to just click the button….so what are you waiting for? Come on you know you want 2! 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	6. The Great Hall Challenge

**Disclaimer:** Me owning it is like saying that Michael Jackson is sane… no offence to Michael Jackson, I mean I really like his music but… come on! Some of the shit he's done just isn't of the norm!

**AN:** Sorry this took awhile but I pinched a nerve in my shoulder and couldn't type 'tears' So very sorry for the delay but it's here now and I hope you enjoy it! Anyways much love and please R&R, ciao

**Edited:** 23/03/08 or 03/23/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 6: The Great Hall Challenge

Harry's POV

As we got closer to the Great Hall the urge to flee was becoming stronger. 

"Harry your not going to faint or something are you?" Ginny asked snapping me from my thoughts. 

Turning to her, I gave her a smile that I'm pretty sure came out more of a grimace.

"I'll be fine; I'm just not very good at this kind of thing." 

She nodded, accepting the answer before saying, "Well, at least put on a calmer mask." 

Turning to look at what she was focusing so intently on, I felt my stomach take a dive, we were in front of the Great Hall's doors.

"Think I could get away with let's say, not doing this?" I asked hopefully. 

Nodding, Ginny said, "Sure, if you want Malfoy to know you love him, not to mention what ever else Blaise decides to say to him." 

Sighing in both defeat and frustration, I muttered, "Fine, let's get this bloody well over with." 

Entering the Great Hall for the second time that day, we headed towards the Gryffindor table.

Sitting down, Ginny tried to get me to fill up my plate with food. 

"Come on you might as well eat," she said while pushing over some sandwiches.

I gave her a disbelieving look. "With my stomach, trust me; it won't stay down for long." 

She gave me a disgusted look before replying, "I so didn't need to hear that." 

I shrugged before staring down at the table, trying to quell the butterflies that had formed in my stomach. 

I wasn't succeeding and when Ginny spoke, they only seemed to multiply, "Hey look on the bright side, Daniel did say he's date you if you asked."

Turning back to her, I said, "Yeah, well, what if he gets embarrassed and says no or something? What if Blaise just tells Malfoy anyway? What if this becomes the front page of the Daily Prophet? What if my friends start going homophobic? Then what will I do?" 

Finishing my whispered tirade, I looked into her face that was showing a mixture of surprise and concern. Sighing, I let all the anger and emotions drain out of me as I slumped onto the table.

I felt a comforting hand rub my back before Ginny whispered, "Look I may not have any answers to your questions, but you'll always have me as your friend no matter what, okay?"

I gave her a small smile before replying quietly, "Thanks Ginny." 

She gave me a small smile back before putting some food on her plate. 

Copying her, I placed some food on my plate and tried to eat. 

After a few minutes we both just gave up and decided to just wait for Daniel and Blaise to arrive.

Blaise's POV

As we headed for the Great Hall it took all my will power not to smirk the whole way there. 

Walking a little faster, I waited for Draco's reaction. 

"Blaise you have been acting unusual… What's happened since this morning?" 

Looking at Draco the urge to smirk grew but I stopped it, this was the opening I had been waiting for. "Oh nothing much, just stumbled upon some information regarding Potter."

Draco froze for a split second before continuing to walk while asking in a bored tone, "And what is that?" 

Letting a small smirk cross my face I replied, "That's something that you will have to wait for, Draco." 

He scowled at me. "You know how I hate being left in the dark about him." 

My smirk just widened. "Trust me; the wait will be worth while." 

He gave me a sceptical look before asking, "And how long will I be required to wait?"

Putting my hand in my pockets to feel my wand, I answered, "You'll find out in the Great Hall, at lunch, so not long." 

He nodded before saying annoyance clear in his tone, "This better be worth my time, Zabini." 

I had the urge to roll my eyes but refrained. "Back to last names are we, Malfoy? And I here I thought we were friends what with you confiding in me and all." 

Draco just rolled his eyes causing me to give a small chuckle.

Continuing towards the Great Hall, our friendly chatter was dropped as people started to appear making Draco became colder. 

I felt like sighing but didn't, no matter how far we might try and distance ourselves from our parents the wall that they had drilled into us to hide our emotions could never be torn down. This was who we had become. 

Turning to look at Draco sneer at a third year Ravenclaw, I silently hoped we wouldn't always be this way.

Harry's POV

We had been waiting for a few minutes in silence. I was thinking over everything that could go wrong and judging by Ginny's facial expressions she was thinking something similar. 

I was just about to go back to staring at my plate when Ginny said the words I had been dreading. 

"Daniel's here, he's heading over to the Ravenclaw table." 

Lifting my head, it only took me a few seconds to find him doing just as Ginny said, heading for the Ravenclaw table.

He sat down by himself and after getting a small plate of lunch opened a book and started reading. 

Turning away from him, I looked at Ginny who was looking at the doors. The dread that had filled my stomach at Daniel's arrival increased as I followed her gaze, and sure enough, entering the hall was Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

I groaned; this was not my day. 

Looking at Ginny, I said "If I don't live through this I'm going to come back and haunt you for putting me in this mess." 

She just glared at me. "It's not my fault all this happened, you can't seriously blame me!" 

I just crossed my arms and answered, "At the moment, yeah I do."

As I turned to look at the Slytherins, I felt Ginny's glare on the back of my head as she muttered, "If you didn't have your entire reputation on the line I'd hit you right about now." 

Without looking at her I mumbled, "That's just what I need an angry redhead to improve my day." 

I didn't get the slap, punch or curse I was expecting, so I was going to go out on a limb and assume she either didn't hear me or was simply choosing to ignore it for the moment.

Scanning the Slytherin table I meet Blaise's eyes causing him to smirk before giving me a slight nod that clearly said 'Well go for it.' 

Gulping slightly, I turned to Ginny and muttered, "Wish me luck, I think I'll need it." 

Giving me a small smile she said, "Good luck Harry… and don't' say anything cliché or stupid." 

I shrugged before standing up. "I'll try."

Walking around the Gryffindor table I felt everyone's eyes fall on me. I felt like yelling at them to mind there own damn business but decided that no, that would only draw more unwanted attention. 

Making it to the Ravenclaw table, I stopped next to Daniel.

Looking up from his book at me, he asked curiously, "Can I help you?" 

Giving him what I hoped was a friendly smile, I asked, "Can I sit here for a little bit?" 

He nodded slowly before replying, "Sure."

Feeling some of my nervousness fade away I sat down. 

Trying to think of a way to start a conversation, I scanned the page he had been reading only to blink. 

"You're reading the 'The Fellowship of The Ring'?" 

Snapping his eyes to mine, he replied in surprise, "You know J.R.R Tolkien?" 

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah I've read the 'Lord of The Rings' trilogy a couple of times." 

He smiled. "That's cool, I'm re-reading them since I've got nothing better to do these holidays."

I smiled in return. "What's your favourite race?" 

He answered without hesitating, "Hobbits but Elves are a close second." 

My grin widened. "Mine's Elves with Hobbit's a close second." 

He laughed before saying, "This is pretty cool, I've never had anyone to talk Tolkien with before." 

Nodding I replied, "Same. Oh by the way I'm Harry, Harry Potter." 

He grinned, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he said, "Yeah, its hard not to know who you are if you're a wizard." 

I laughed mumbled out a 'Yeah'.

Sticking out his hand he said, "The names Daniel Underside." 

Shaking his hand I quietly answered, "Yeah I know, we've got a couple of classes together." 

He nodded. "So apart from Tolkien, what else do you like?" 

Smiling, I went to answer when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I instantly knew someone was glaring at me. 

Turning, I expected to meet Blaise's eyes but instead I meet the annoyed grey eyes of Malfoy.

Confused, I felt my eyebrows furrow before I turned to Blaise who had his wand out. 

My confusing grew but after a few seconds, I realised he must have been monitoring our conversation so he would know if I was asking him out or not.

Why was Malfoy so annoyed though? 

Before I could ponder the question any further, Daniel asked, confused, "Harry you okay?" 

Turning back to Daniel, I nodded before deciding to just take the plunge, he was a nice enough guy, maybe it wouldn't end horribly like every other time I'd asked someone out. 

Plucking up my courage, I hurriedly asked, "Okay this may sound weird but I'm serious. How would you like to go out with me, like on a date?"

Blaise's POV

"What is he doing anyway? Stupid Potter, stupid Ravenclaw." 

Listening to Draco's mutterings, I felt like laughing but settled for a small smile instead. 

When I heard the Ravenclaw ask Potter if he was alright, I focused back on their conversation and heard the question I had been waiting for.

"Okay this may sound weird but I'm serious. How would you like to go out with me, like on a date?" 

My eyes flicked to Draco whose cup was frozen halfway to his lips.

Funny, I had thought it would have fallen.

I was about to let a smirk cross my face when the Ravenclaw's words froze me in my place. 

"Sure, why not."

Shit!

When I heard Draco's cup hit the table, I really started to worry for my life. This wasn't how I had planned it at all.

Harry's POV

"Sure why not." 

Relief flowed through my body at his reply.

Smiling I said, "Want to go for a walk around the grounds?" 

He smiled before picking up his book and saying, "Sure." 

As we started to leave, I looked over to Ginny who was smiling widely causing my grin to widen. 

Turning to the Slytherin's to gauge their reactions; I looked at Blaise first but he was looking at Malfoy so I couldn't see his face.

Curious I followed his gaze and looked at Malfoy only to feel my grin slip away. He was looking at me with unreadable eyes and when our gazes locked, I thought I saw a flash of anger and maybe even… despair?

Breaking eye contact I looked back at Daniel, I was probably just imagining things; he would never look at me like that. 

As we started to leave, I felt eyes on me the whole way out and somehow, I knew they were Malfoy's. 

Focusing back on Daniel I ignored the fact that I felt my heart had speed up at that revelation.

Ginny's POV

I was watching Harry and Daniel for any signs of what was happening. When Harry stood up and smiled at me I almost started jumping up and down on the table, but stopped myself and simply settled for a mental happy dance. 

Turning to Blaise, I was about to give a victory smirk but stopped when I noticed him worriedly looking at a furious Malfoy who was watching Harry and Daniel walk away.

When Harry and Daniel had left the Hall Draco stood up and stalked out of the room after them with Blaise nervously following behind. 

Standing up as well, I hurried after them, wondering what they were up to. 

When I exited the Hall and saw Draco and Blaise following Harry and Daniel out onto the grounds a small war waged within me. I could follow them and find out what was happening yet face the possible wrath of Harry or I could go back up to Gryffindor tower and wait for Harry to explain everything.

It didn't take me long to decide I quickly ran after the four boys. 

This was turning into a very weird day. 

Smiling at the thought, I ran onto the snow covered ground keeping my eyes on the two Slytherins. 

Maybe I had been right about Malfoy after all…

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? I hope you enjoyed it. As I said at the beginning sorry it took awhile to update but there were problems, anyway can anyone guess why Draco's like that? And What Harry's feeling? Lol I kinda made it obvious for us readers but not so much for the characters ne? Anyway I'll try and update soon but as usual no promises anyway the Draco/Harry stuff should becoming up real soon hehehe that's going to be soooooo much fun lol. Oh and I think it's going to be longer then 8 chaps, there's to much stuff to still put in, 'sigh' either way there will be more to come so please R&R and thanks for getting this far :D 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	7. Walking In The Snow

**Disclaimer:** Daniel's mine everything else isn't and yadda, yadda, yadda… you get the idea

**AN:** Hello all, I hope you are enjoying my story…..well anyways heres the next chapter! I hope it's liked as much as my others. Well as usually please R&R as I would be eternally grateful! Thanks again, oh and btw there is going to be over 11 chaps of this story…yeah just thought I should tell ya :D

**Edited:** 23/03/08 or 03/23/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 7: Walking In The Snow

Harry's POV

As we walked across the snow covered ground I smiled, it was so beautiful. 

It made the place look unrealistic like some dream you'd somehow stumbled into. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked Daniel while spinning around in a circle.

I didn't know why but I felt comfortable around him, like I could act like an idiot and I wouldn't be embarrassed

I heard him laugh before answering, "Yeah, this is one of the reasons why I love staying here for Christmas." 

Turning to look at him, I asked, "What do you mean?" 

He shrugged. "My parents love the sun and hate the cold; they always go to somewhere like Egypt, Africa or Singapore," he shook his head, "actually, we're like complete opposites, if one likes something the other hates it."

I gave him a small smile, "That must suck." 

He surprised me but smiling, "Nah, there cool and we usually compromise by doing something I like every second time. Take last year for instance, we went to Japan and I went snowboarding. They mostly stayed in the cabin the whole time but it was fun anyway." 

I laughed. "They sound really cool."

He nodded happily but then froze and gave me a worried look. "You don't mind me talking about them do you?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I've gotten use to it." 

He still looked apologetic so I started walking again while changing the subject. "So, what's you favourite colour?" 

He caught up with me before giving me a confused look so I elaborated, "Well we are on a date aren't we? Might as well get to know one another, yeah?" 

He frowned before replying, "Okay how about if I answer truthfully then I get to ask you one after, alright?" 

I smiled before giving him a small nod.

Smiling back he answered, "Well my favourite colour is a tie between lime green and cobalt blue." 

I hadn't expected them to be his favourites, but whatever. 

"So what's your question?" I asked, curious to know what he'd say. 

Hugging his arms around his waist he asked, "Why did you really want to go out on a date with me?" 

I tensed slightly before making myself relax as I replied, "What do you mean? I like you. That's why I asked you out."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a Ravenclaw, we're supposed to be smart. Or did you think I'd just ignore the fact that you came over and asked me out without having met me before?" 

I felt like whacking myself on the head, when you put it that way even a first year would notice something weird was going on.

Still I didn't want to tell him the real truth so I just blurted out the first thing that popped into my head. "I've been watching you from afar?" 

The second what I said had registered, I cursed at myself mentally. That had come out more of a question then a fact… and apparently, he had noticed. 

"Harry, I won't get mad or anything if you tell me the real reason… I'll get mad if you keep trying to dodge the question and believe me your not dodging it well," He said impatiently.

A small battle waged within me but I eventually just gave up and told him the truth. "Blaise Zabini blackmailed me into asking someone out." 

He blinked. "What the hell did he find out? It must have been pretty bad." 

I glared at the ground before muttering out, "He overheard Ginny saying something that wasn't true, but if he told anyone it would be very, **very** bad."

Looking back at him I almost groaned, he had that same look Ginny had gotten just before she coerced me into telling her I was gay. 

Admitting defeated before I could lose the battle I elaborated, "He heard Ginny say that Malfoy was my soulmate and he now believes I like the turd." 

Daniel blinked before bursting into laughter. 

I glared but it soon faded to be replaced by a smile that was soon turning into a chuckle.

I couldn't help it; Daniel was one of those people that when they laughed it was contagious.

By the time Daniel had finished laughing, my lips were twitching and it was taking all my will power not to laugh… or hit him, one of the two. 

When Daniel was able to look at me without laughing, he stated, "That sucks." 

I nodded but before I could say anything more he asked, "So what were the terms of the blackmail?"

Groaning, I explained everything to him.

When I was done, he gained a thoughtful look before saying, "I'll tell you what, since I'm such a nice guy who also happens to be bored, I'll help you out by playing the role of your boyfriend."

I blinked before getting a huge smile, "You serious?" 

He nodded with a small smile on his face. Unable to help it I pulled him into a huge hug. 

He laughed before hugging me back, just when I was about to pull away from him he whispered, "You do know that Malfoy and Zabini are following and watching us don't you?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I whispered back, "They are?" 

He nodded "Yeah, but don't let them know you know, okay?" 

I muttered back an agreement before pulling back and smiling. 

We started walking again and I asked, "Do you think they heard what we've been saying?" 

Daniel shook his head. "Nah, they're to far away." 

I nodded before musing, "They've been acting really weird today actually." 

Daniel raised an eyebrow before asking, "What do you mean?" 

I shrugged. "Just weird, like when I met Malfoy's eyes in the dining hall they showed actually _emotions_! Tell me that's not weird!"

Daniel's POV

He shrugged before saying, "Just weird, like when I met Malfoy's eyes in the dining hall they showed actually _emotions_! Tell me that's not weird!"

I felt my eyebrows rise. "You find it weird that someone showed emotions?" 

He rolled his eyes. "Most people no, him yes. He never shows any emotions other then anger. I think he's afraid to… that or it's been squished out of him by his father." 

When he finished, he was glaring at the ground and his arms were crossed.

Curious, I said. "You've sure put a lot of thought into it." 

He shrugged. "Yeah, he's like a puzzle that needs to be figured out, especially when it concerns dark magic." 

I felt a smile tug at my lips, this was just too funny. 

Draco was jealous of me being with Harry, that's why he had been glaring at me in the Great hall, and Blaise must of known so he set up Harry expecting him to either ask out Draco or get rejected but on top of that, Harry likes Draco but has no idea he does, well that or he's trying desperately to deny it.

A small smirk flittered across my face. This was perfect payback from when Draco had looked down on me for liking some muggle things, ending our friendship.

Grinning, I looked at Harry before saying, "We should make this date less suspicious looking to Blaise." 

He gave me a curious look, but before he could complain I had grabbed his hand and linked our fingers.

Blaise's POV

My eyes kept flicking to Draco every few seconds. I had been worried that he would have cursed Daniel when Harry hugged him but luckily he didn't grab his wand in time, it was now safely resting in my pocket. 

I heard him mumbling something so I moved closer to be able to understand it, when I could hear the words spilling from Draco's mouth I gave a grimace.

All they consisted of was ways to kill and torture Daniel not to mention a few about me in there too. 

Deciding to try and calm the blonde down, I said "Draco, chill okay, just relax." 

The glare he shot me would have had me running in the other direction if I hadn't had three years of practise against them. But I knew, if Harry and Daniel kissed I was running, Slytherin pride be damned.

Looking back at the couple I felt my stomach drop, Daniel had linked their hands. For a second I wondered why it made my stomach churn, but when I saw Draco head towards them I ruled it under fear of Draco killing me once he killed them.

Still, against my better judgement I followed Draco as he headed for them.

Ginny's POV

I was about to turn round and head back into the warmth of the castle but something made me follow them. 

Sighing, I ran the next few steps so I wouldn't lose them… yeah right, like I'd lose them it was open area apart from the Forbidden Forest. 

Continuing to walk, I felt my nose twitch in the preparation for a sneeze but I forgot all about it when I saw Draco storm towards Harry and Daniel. 

Grinning I ran closer, this was what I had been waiting for.

Harry's POV

When Daniel linked our hands I almost turned and said, 'What the hell do you think your doing?' but I caught myself in time and just kept walking. 

After a few seconds I was going to start a conversation with Daniel, but before I could a voice, I knew all too well snarled out, "Why look here, if it isn't Potter and his new boyfriend, out for a walk in the snow."

Instantly letting go of Daniel's hand, I turned to find a livid Draco and a tense Blaise standing side by side.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Why did Harry let Daniel's hand go so quickly? What will the Slytherin's have to say? Hehehe cliffy! Anyways I know it wasn't longer then the others but it felt to perfect to leave it here. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Well until next time then…..oh and please R&R 'Gives puppy dog eyes' 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	8. This Gives Me An Idea

**Disclaimer:** I really, really can't be bothered to think of something to say….u should already know it anyways…so yeah…..I'm in a weird mood at the moment…ignore me

**AN:** Hi all sorry this was late but I've been SUPER busy lately! 'Cries' school sucks it's not fair!! Anyways I want to thank all who have ever reviewed this story you have brought me to the 100 mark and I'm ever so grateful!! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Rika'sGrayWolf who has been a great supporter of both this story and one of my Naruto ones, so I thank you for your wonderful kindness! Also I have gotten quite a few emails that have asked me to either a) keep Daniel in the story or b) not to break Daniel's heart/keep him with Harry a little while longer. Now I just want to say that since SO many people have liked Daniel I will indeed fit him into the story as a bigger character then I originally planned so don't fret Daniel fans, he will stay for awhile! But feel free to keep the comments on him coming, I like hearing what you think :D

**Edited:** 23/03/08 or 03/23/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 8: This Gives Me An Idea

Daniel's POV

Harry dropped my hand before quickly swivelling around to face the voice. I moved a little slower, mainly to hide the smile on my face. 

When all that was left was a slight smirk, I looked up into the murderous eyes of Draco Malfoy and I couldn't hold back the small twitch of my lips.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," I replied blandly since Harry only seemed to be capable of a fish expression. 

Malfoy's eye twitched in response and his hands clenched tighter. "When were you given permission to talk, Underside?" 

I bristled but before I could speak Harry answered, "Shut it Malfoy, you're not the boss of everyone. Daniel can answer if he wants."

Malfoy looked at Harry before sneering out, "Standing up for your boyfriend Potter? What's next tying his shoes?" 

I had the urge to take a step back; the aura of anger flowing off the two of them was almost tangible. 

My eyes flicked to Blaise who was looking at Malfoy nervously. Following his gaze I gulped he was no longer glaring at Harry but at me. I slowly reached for my wand; this was probably going to get very ugly.

Harry's POV

When Malfoy broke eye contact with me I was slightly stunned. He never backed down from one of our glare wars. 

When he focused on Daniel a small part of me wanted to get his attention back, but when my eyes caught Daniel slowly reaching for his wand I just started to wish I had never woken up this morning.

I started reaching for my wand when Blaise grabbed Malfoy's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy's eye twitched and he muttered something back but Blaise just shook his head. 

Looking over at Daniel I hoped he could shed some light on what they were talking about, however he seemed to be as clueless as me.

Blaise's POV

Grabbing Draco's shoulder I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Shit, you have to cool down Draco." 

His eye twitch and he glared at me before angrily muttering, "Cool down? How the _fuck_ do you propose I do that? That Ravenclaw is touching what's fucking _mine_!" 

I shook my head slightly, man Malfoy's were possessive, even when they didn't even **own** it. 

"Draco, if Harry finds out about your… feelings what do you think will happen?"

Draco stayed silent. 

Continuing in an even smaller voice I said, "Look we'll think of a plan later, but at the moment you need to defuse some of the suspicion that this situation practically reeks of, okay?" 

I felt some of the anger leave his shoulders, so I removed my hand.

Looking back at Harry with a smirk that I could tell was fake he said, "I'll be sure to tell the school about how you're the girlfriend of Underside, Potter." 

He then turned and walked towards the castle and I wasn't far behind. An unstable Draco was something I really didn't want to let loose on anyone.

Daniel's POV

"Is he usually that fucked up?" 

Harry turned surprised eyes on me. 

At his quizzical gaze I just shrugged. "Sorry got a little caught in the adrenaline." 

He looked at me with a 'what' face before starting to laugh and I soon joined him. 

When our laughter finally subsided, I looked at a snow covered tree before saying, "Want to go sit under that tree?" 

He smiled before replying, "Race ya." 

Laughing, he ran towards the tree leaving me to catch up. When I reached him he was standing under it, his breath coming out in clouds. 

Smirking I charged at him and tackled him to the ground. 

He landed with a thump on the snow and lay shocked for a few moments causing me to grin before chastising lightly, "Tsk, Tsk Harry. You've got to learn to never challenge me without learning to be ready for the consequences." 

He laughed before attempting to push me off.

After a few failed attempts he said, laughter in his voice, "You are kinda heavy Daniel." 

I gave a cheeky grin. "I don't know you're kinda comfortable… maybe I don't wanna move." 

He gave me a mock glare before trying to push me off again, a smile tugging at his lips. "Come on, Japan man, get off." 

Relenting, I got off him and sat in the snow. Sitting up he shook the snow out of his hair before saying, "This is the best date I've ever been on."

I grinned for what felt like the thousandth time that day before replying, "Yeah me to," pausing as a small shiver racked down my spine I rubbed my arms before continuing, "only problem is the slight chill in the air… and I didn't even bring a jacket." 

Harry gave me a disbelieving look. "Slight chill? Dude, it's snowing, what are you, a penguin?"

I ignored the comment. "Come on lets go sit at the base of the tree, it'll give us something to lean on." 

He shrugged before standing up and wiping his pants free of snow.

Harry's POV

Holding out my hand, I waited for Daniel to take it. Smiling, he grabbed it and I pulled him up. 

We slowly let the other's hand go before heading to the tree. Sitting down shoulder to shoulder at its base we stayed silent, looking at the snow covered castle that was Hogwarts.

The silence was broken by Daniel's whispered words. 

"Snow falls on isolated nights, 

Helpless in there flight,

Never staying long, 

It's just the chorus of a song."

I blinked before looking at him in surprise. "That was beautiful." 

He jumped slightly before blushing. "D-Did I say that out loud?" 

I nodded before a small smirk curved my lips. "Daniel… did you make that up?" 

His blush deepened causing my smirk to widen as I exclaimed, "You did!"

His hand came up rub behind his head, obviously a nervous gesture.

Letting my smirk fade to a kind grin, I said "That's really good Daniel, you should be a poet or something!" 

He laughed. "Thanks Harry, but I'm not that good." 

I had the urge to roll my eyes but ignored it. "You're too modest Daniel, trust me your good, especially if you made that up on the spot."

He gave a weak smile before saying, "Thanks, but I don't really like to talk about my poetry." 

Flicking his eyes back to the castle he said, "So what's your favourite subject?" 

I frowned, still curious about why he wanted to hide his talent but let it slide and proceeded to answer. "Defence against the dark arts." 

He laughed. "I should have guessed."

"What about you?"

He gave a thoughtful look before answering, "It's a tie between Defence Against The Dark Arts and Charms." 

I nodded making us fall into a small silence. 

Once again it was broken by Daniel. "So what do you think was up with Malfoy?" 

I shrugged. "Who knows, he always has something to complain about… not to mention he can _always_ find something to argue with me about."

Ginny's POV

I was torn between what to do.

I could follow the Slytherins, I could stay and watch Daniel and Harry or I could give up and go back to the common room. 

The common room however, was looking more and more appealing with each passing second. 

Sighing, I gave one final look back at Daniel and Harry before heading into the castle, Harry could always tell me what happened between him and Daniel later, and since I was naturally curious the Slytherin's would have to be my new target.

Daniel's POV

Harry shrugged. "Who knows, he always has something to complain about… not to mention he can _always_ find something to argue with me about."

That made me sit up straighter. 

"What do you mean he always finds something to argue with you about?" 

Harry shrugged. "The jerk is always arguing with me. Whether it's about Quidditch, school, my friends, anything! Honestly I think I see him more now then when I had _less _class's with him."

"Really?" 

He nodded again before starting a small tirade, glaring at the ground the whole time. 

After a few seconds I blocked him out, preferring my own thoughts. If Malfoy liked Harry and Harry liked Malfoy however deep down… then what about Blaise?

My eyebrows furrowed as I lifted my head up to look at Harry before saying, "So what about Blaise?" 

Harry didn't even lift his head from the ground. "Errgh Zabini, don't get me started on him. He's the one who blackmailed me, telling me to ask some guy out, he probably told Malfoy about the blackmailing anyway." 

Everything clicked. 

A small smirk formed on my face, oh this would be fun and all I would need was a little help.

"Hey Harry." 

Looking up at me, Harry gave me a curious look. "Yeah?" 

Standing up, I brushed the snow off my pants before saying, "I'm really sorry but I just remembered that I need to talk to a Professor, but I'd be happy to take this conversation up at dinner. What do you say?"

Harry's POV

When Daniel stopped me I was a little suspicious but that soon faded when I saw his face, he did seem to be in a hurry. 

Mental shaking my mistrust away I smiled before replying, "Sure, so I'll meet you at the Great Hall at around say, six?" 

He nodded. "Sure, at the Gryffindor table?" 

I agreed.

Smiling, Daniel waved and started to run off, but not before calling out over his shoulder. "See ya later Harry." 

I shook my head, now what was I going to do?

Blaise's POV

As we entered the castle I let a small smile creep across my face at the warmth that hit me, but my smile soon faded as Draco's words entered my ears. 

Sighing I focused back on the blonde and the threats spewing from his mouth.

"Bloody Ravenclaw, ought to have shot the damn bird. Or better yet kidnap the stupid lion, needs to figure out who he belongs to." 

His eyes flicked briefly to me. "Kill the snake with the bird."

I tensed, you never could tell when Draco was blowing off steam or being serious, and I really didn't want to test him. 

As his threats continued to grow more gruesome and colourful by the second, I found myself feeling oddly calm but it soon faded when we entered a deserted corridor.

Flicking my eyes to Draco, my nervousness increased when I noticed he had stopped. 

Hiding my discomfort I asked, "Draco? Don't you want to get back to the Slytherin common room and figure out a plan to you know, fix the situation?" 

Turning grey eyes on me, I felt myself tense under his gaze. 

In the coldest voice I'd ever heard him use he said, "You've done enough Zabini." 

Walking away, he left me frozen in the corridor, the pain in his eyes keeping me rooted to the spot long after he had left.

Daniel's POV

I ran into the castle hoping to find my target. 

Sprinting in the direction of what I hoped was their common room; I started to think up ways to start the conversation, when nothing miraculously appeared I gave up, deciding I might as well just wing it. 

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice him until I almost ploughed into him, stopping just in time. 

"What the hell? Why not watching where you're going next time!"

Ginny's POV

I had looked for a few minutes but seemed to have lost the Slytherin's. 

Slightly defeated, I started to head back towards the grounds, almost considering not going back out there. 

As my eyes settled on the floor, I started musing over how complicated my day had turned into.

All I had tried to do was get Harry a little happiness in his life, but as usual when things centred on Harry, they turned very difficult, very fast.

Continuing my walk, I didn't lift my head from its position; it was surprisingly interesting to watch the floor. Imagining who had walked this very path and for what reason. Just as I was falling further into my thoughts someone bumped into me knocking me to the ground.

Daniel's POV

I looked into the angry eyes of Blaise, causing a small smirk to form on my face; he looked so disgruntled with his hair slightly messy with lips almost jutted out in a pout. 

"What are you smirking at Underside?" He snapped out.

My smirk fell as I was reminded **who **this was. 

Deciding to cover my smirk with the reason I came looking for him I said, "We need to talk."

He gave me a suspicious look. "What could I possible have to talk to **you **about?" 

Looking around I made sure no one was present before letting the small smirk slip back onto my lips. 

He gave me an impatient look so I told him in a bored voice. "I know that Malfoy likes Harry, and if you want me to keep that from both Harry and the Wizarding world, well, I suggest we go into a classroom and discuss my terms, mmkay?"

* * *

**AN:** Wow that was kind of long ne? Anyways I hoped you liked it….hehe aren't I evil? Saving you from one cliffy only to give you another! Well such is the joys and sorrows of reading my fiction. Well I would love to know what you think so please R&R I would be very thankful. Well thanks for reading……oh and incase you were wondering the four word poem Daniel says about the snow, is actually something I wrote so yeah go me! Anyways I hope you enjoyed! 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	9. Slytherin Flows Through Your Veins

**Disclaimer:** I own Daniel….and that's about it….and ummm yeah, and to think that people are actually trying to steal him 'shifty eyes' he's mine damn it! And I plan on keeping him!

**AN:** Hello all! I hope your enjoying my story! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry this took 4EVER but I have been sooo busy with end of term assignments/tests that I've barely had the time to breathe little alone write new chapters. Again I'm extremely sorry, but apart from flunking school I couldn't do much else. Well anyways I'll finish my heart filled apology now and move on. Okay's well I would greatly appreciate it if you would R&R….but it's not compulsory….so I can't force you. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to TrusestBlue, for all her support and nagging….thanks True! You know I love ya! Well yeah that about clears up the authors note, so I continue and well enjoy!

**ANx2:** I just want to thank **Youthful-indiscretion** for pointing out that I had typed the wrong house in a sentence towards the end of the chapter. It is now fixed, 06/09/07 or 09/06/07

**Edited:** 23/03/08 or 03/23/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 9: Slytherin Flows Through Your Veins

Blaise's POV

Oh fuck.

His smirk widened.

Double Fuck.

Hoping my exterior didn't show my panicked thoughts, I calmly said, "What kind of perverted thoughts do you have Underside?"

He just glared. "Please. You're the one who's been trying to set them up."

I clenched my fists to stop from reaching for my wand… that or strangling him.

"Why would I want to set up my friend with someone as incompetent and ugly as Potter?"

Daniel gave me an annoyed look before replying, "Stop making excuses, we both know Malfoy likes him… and haven't we already gone over this?" beginning to tap his foot he gave the hall we were in a quick scan before he continued, "Now, I really don't care if half the school finds out Malfoy likes Potter, hell I'd be rejoicing since I can't stand the git. However, I'm not one to turn down the blackmailing of a Slytherin… so why don't we take this somewhere a little more… private."

I clenched my teeth to prevent a growl.

Since when did he become so… conniving.

"Whatever, Underside."

Heading towards an empty classroom my stomach became unsettled… I wasn't exactly sure why, but it must have just been nervousness of Draco's reaction if Daniel ever spilled it to Potter.

Daniel's POV

We entered the class and Blaise walked to the other side of the room before he leant against the wall, the perfect picture of nonchalant.

Mentally rolling my eyes, I closed the door and preformed a sound proofing charm. Turning back to him I noticed how his arm was positioned, casual but within reach of his wand… so he was at least nervous.

Mentally smirking, I walked over to a desk and sat on top of it.

"Okay now let's get down to business."

I went to continue but before I could Blaise, had interuppted.

"Underside, you are an idiot, how you got into Ravenclaw is beyond me."

I rose and eyebrow in question.

"First you make the assumption that Draco like Potter which only makes me doubt your sanity, then you go into a locked and sound proof room with a Slytherin who is carrying a wand."

Raising his wand, he pointed at me as he continued, "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex the shit out of you and have you walking funny for the next week."

I smirked making his face transform from smug into a mixture quizzical and suspicious.

Deciding to ease his confusion, that and hopefully have him lower his wand, I answered, "You want a reason? Simple, I want them two together as much as you do."

Blaise's mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes widened dramatically… and I would have laughed, you know… had it not been such a tense situation.

Harry's POV

I felt myself fall backwards and land on my back, my elbows taking most of the brunt from the fall.

After a few seconds of shock, I slowly sat up and rubbed my elbows before looking to see who I had collided with. I couldn't' see their face but their red hair was enough.

"Next time Ginny, I think we should keep our eyes on the road, don't you?"

Looking up, startled it took her a few seconds before she smiled. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea… I rather like my feet on the floor instead of my ass."

I laughed. "You're lucky you didn't go to muggle primary school, your butt practically lived on the floor for about four years. **1**"

She rolled her eyes and muttered a 'yeah right' before standing up and giving herself a dust off.

I shook my head slightly but didn't bothering convincing her it was true, it would just be a waste of breath. Standing up instead, I gave myself a small dust off and shake before looking back at her.

She was examining her nails, obviously waiting for me to finish.

"So Ginny, where were you headed?" I asked curiously.

Focusing back on me, she gave me a warm smile. "I was looking for you."

My eyebrows rose before narrowing suspiciously. "Why?"

Her smile turned cheeky as she hooked our arms. "Simple, I want yummy, juicy date details!"

My eyes widened as I tried to say something but nothing came out.

After a few seconds I finally managed to speak, my voice coming out relatively calm. "_**WHAT?!**_"

Okay so maybe it was more of a shout but _whatever_.

"What? I wanna know all the details, what's he like? Did you kiss? Are you going out again? What were the Slytherin's talking to you about? Everything!"

My eyes widened after every word from her mouth. "What are you some kind of stalker who wants to keep notes in her diary?"

She gave me a fox like smile before replying, "No not a stalker, more like a yaoi fangirl who just wants to help you two get together."

I blinked what the hell was yaoi? It sounded Japanese… I'd just have to ask Daniel.

Snapping out of my thoughts when she made a small clicking in sound of impatience, I just gave her a small glare before muttering out, "That's private."

She groaned before unlinking our arms. "Oh come on Harry! I got you two together, this is the least you could do!"

She finished with a pout making me roll my eyes, "No Ginny, I'm not about to talk to you about this. I'm a guy; we don't talk about our dates."

She went to protest but I cut her off.

"I know I'm gay but that doesn't make much of a difference, sure some gays act girly, have a good fashion sense etcetera, etcetera, but not all of them are like that. I for one don't want to talk about my dates and neither do I wear or even _want_ to wear makeup so it's **never** going to happen."

Her pout returned. "Oh come on Harry, this way I can help you… and it's not like I'll tell anyone, _please_!"

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the common room, Ginny close behind.

"Ginny, wouldn't it make you uncomfortable? This is me, the guy you used to crush on and _another_ guy. What if we kissed or had sex or something like that would you want to hear about that?"

Her instant answer made me stop dead in my tracks.

"OH MY GOD, you kissed?! Is he a good kisser… when did I miss that? Wait you and him having sex… wow… what a visual…"

"What the fuck Ginny?"

I don't think I could have summed up my thoughts any better then that since all that was going through my head was… _what the fuck_?!

Not to mention, what the hell was a 'yaoi fangirl'? And who the hell had Ginny been talking to, to make her one? Were gay guy's even safe anymore? What the fuck went through her mind during the day?

God, this was making my head hurt.

Blaise's POV

He's joking… he has to be joking…

"What?"

A small smile came across his face. "I want to set them up as much as you do."

Taking a few seconds to go over the shock, I gave him a small nod before letting my hand that had been holding my wand fall to my side.

"That's what I thought you said," I mumbled.

Looking back at him, I didn't know what to say. Whether to tell him the truth, that yes, I did want them together and then have a partner in crime… or pretend it wasn't true.

Deciding to throw caution and most probably my life to the wind, I said, "What do you have in mind?"

He smiled and I caught myself wondering if the room had suddenly become a bit brighter.

Shaking it off, I waited for his plan.

"Well it's rather simple… but it will involve the possible embarrassment of them both, their jealous and oh so much laughter from us."

I smirked. "You know what? I'm beginning to like you Underside."

Jumping off the desk, he took a few steps closer before saying with a small smile, "Call me Daniel."

I shrugged. "Then you might as well call me Blaise."

He laughed "Well then Blaise, shall we plan Part One?"

Ginny's POV

I rolled my eyes at him. "Chill out. This is better then me being a homophobe right?"

He seemed to be thinking over what he was going to say next. After a few moments he finally demanded, "Explain."

I blinked. "Explain what?"

His eye twitched and I mentally groaned preparing myself for the wave of questions that would come shooting from his mouth.

"What the hell is up with you? What the hell is a 'yaoi fangirl'? And better yet who have you been talking to?"

I felt like rubbing my temples; sure have the gay guy overreact to finding out his friend is hooked on slash.

"Okay, well nothing's wrong with me, this is just who I am. As for a yaoi fangirl… well it basically means you're a fan of boy-boy relationships… it's hard to explain… also a little embarrassing when in the middle of a hall. Um, as for who I've been talking to, well you remember that girl who was an exchange student from America last year? Her name was Chelsea and anyway she's a fan and she was talking to me about it and well, she got me hooked."

He gave me a totally confused look. Sighing, I went to talk more but he held up a hand.

"Don't bother. I'm confused enough as it is and anything more will probably make my brain explode. Lets just go have dinner and we'll talk about this later… much later."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Harry, but will you tell me about your date, got it?"

He gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll tell you."

I jumped in the air while pumping my fist in triumph.

He just laughed. "Jeez it's not that exciting."

Running over to him I gave him a hug. "Yeah, but it at least got rid of the awkwardness between us."

Before he could a reply a voice called, "Hey wait up!"

Looking over Harry's shoulder I smiled before muttering, "Looks like your boyfriend found us, Harry."

He blushed making me giggle before I realised him from the hug and smiled at Daniel. "Hi! I'm Ginny; I don't think we've met."

He smiled back. "No I don't think so… I have met your brothers Fred and George though, nice guys."

I shrugged "Not if you grew up with them."

He laughed. "Guinea pigs for their products?"

I laughed as well. "How'd you guess?"

He just winked.

"Did you manage to talk to the Professor?" Harry asked.

Daniel turned to look at him and nodded, "Yep. So anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Harry looked at me before back at Daniel. "Well I was talking to Ginny and she told me she was a yaoi fangirl and explained to me what it was."

Daniel looked at me before cracking up laughing causing me to raise my eyebrows.

After a few moments he managed to stop laughing enough to speak. "Sorry, it's just; well I just find it funny."

I crossed m arms over my chest. "Why?"

With a smile playing on his lips he answered cryptically, "Women always cook the meals, especially lemon butter chicken. They make the meal either come together perfectly making the man very happy or they make it die and take out is ordered… either way the man is very, very happy. **2**"

I gave him a confused look for a few seconds before it dawned on me and I started laughing and he soon joined in.

When we started to have trouble breathing we stood there panting, making sure not to look at each other.

"What the hell did that mean?" Harry asked.

I slowly locked eyes with Daniel and within seconds we were once again laughing.

Draco's POV

My life sucked.

Voldermort probably had it better… okay well maybe not… but at least he had Harry's fucking attention.

Was I in Harry's thoughts and dreams for the past 5 years? No!

Rolling over I buried my head in my pillow.

I wanted to scream but it would only cause unwanted attention.

Fuck… did he have any idea what he had done for the stupid git? How long he had watched him? Known everything about him?

And what does he do? He goes and dates a _Ravenclaw_, one who knew **nothing** about him.

Moaning slightly, I grabbed another pillow and held it on top of my head… maybe I could suffocate myself?

A small part of me started saying that this wasn't a Slytherin and Malfoy like thing to do. To be pining over an unrequited love, to be thinking of suicide… all these things and more… but you know what? Somehow I just didn't care.

It was almost Christmas… and well, fuck, I deserved to be able to act like a child if I wanted.

And okay, so I wouldn't _actually _commit suicide… I wasn't that type of person. Life would have to leave me no other option but a painful death before I'd do it.

Shaking my head, well as best I could buried between two pillows I chastised myself.

Draco stop being so fucking depressed, you're sounding like Pansy.

I shuddered at the thought, now that was a suicide worthy circumstance, becoming like Pansy.

All of a sudden before I could contemplate further, the pillow on top of my head was ripped out of my grasp making me tense.

I was about to flip over and punch the shit out of them, when they spoke.

"Draco… what the fuck are you doing?"

My muscles relaxed slightly and I turned my head so it was looking at him but still resting on the pillow. "Resting"

He snorted. "Well I think you've done enough _resting_ so come on, we're going down to the Great Hall for dinner."

Glaring at him I gave a simple reply. "Fuck off."

He groaned slightly. "Draco don't be an ass. You need to eat, you're almost anorexic looking as it is."

I snorted but didn't reply. He just rolled his eyes causing me to raise an eyebrow.

He ignored my silent question and with a smirk said, "You're coming… if you don't I won't tell you what happens between Potter and Underside at dinner."

I glared; the bastard knew I wouldn't stay up here if I might miss something.

Pushing myself up, I stood in front of him glaring into his eyes. "You're fucking lucky I don't turn you into a toad."

He smirked in a way that just screamed smugness.

Ignoring it I just grabbed my wand from my dresser and angrily put it in my pocket before heading out of the room. My emotionless mask quickly slipping into place before I had even reached the common room.

Harry's POV

My eye was twitching by the time we reached the Great Hall doors. Daniel and Ginny we're talking like they had been friends for years.

And okay, so that wasn't a bad thing, I liked it when all my friends got along well with one another. No, I was annoyed that half the stories Ginny was telling Daniel was of me doing something embarrassing or stupid.

Turning around, I looked at Ginny who was about to start a new story and snapped out, "Okay, can we stop with the Harry did this and ended up with this embarrassing thing happening to him stories now, hmmm?"

She just rolled her eyes before saying, "Fine. So what should we talk about then?"

We were silent for a few moments but it was broken by Daniel's stomach rumbling.

He laughed "I guess I'm hungry… so how about we just go sit down and you know, eat?"

Ginny locked eyes with me and we both shrugged simultaneously before heading into the Great Hall and sitting at the Gryffindor table.

As soon as we were comfortable, we started piling our plates with food.

Curious I asked Daniel who was sitting between Ginny and myself. "Hey Daniel don't you have any Ravenclaw friends to hang with or are they all on holidays?"

He stopped mid way between putting a potato on his plate, after less then a second he continued placing it there. "I actually don't really have any friends per say. I just sit with a group of people… they're all away."

I locked eyes with Ginny who I knew was thinking the same thing.

Opening our mouths we said at the same time, "Then you officially have to sit with us from now on!"

He blinked looking at Ginny then me. "You mean it? I don't want to intrude."

I waved his concern away and continued piling my plate. "You're our friend so how can you intrude?"

He seemed almost stunned.

Shaking my head, I lightly punched his arm. "You really need to be more confident in yourself you're a really nice guy, of course you can sit with us," with a raised eyebrow, I continued, asking teasingly "And you're suppose to be a Ravenclaw?"

He just laughed before saying, "Yeah maybe I should transfer to Hufflepuff, ne?"

Both Ginny and I laughed… yeah he'd fit right in at our table.

Daniel's POV

When I finished my dinner, I subtly lifted my eyes to look at the Slytherin table. A small smirk formed on my face as I saw Blaise and Malfoy talking.

Turning to look back at Harry, I noticed he had finished and was talking to a Gryffindor next to him. Looking back at Blaise I waited until he noticed me. Meeting eyes, I gave a small nod and he nodded back.

The plan had begun.

Turning to Ginny, I said, "Hey Ginny."

Looking up from her food she gave me a curious look.

"I'm going to take Harry somewhere I want to show him something…" I trailed of hoping her perverted little yaoi mind was turning.

"Sure no problem, Daniel." She said before waggling her eyebrows at me.

I laughed before asking, "Does your mind permanently live in the gutter?"

She just smiled her eyes flashing mischievously.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to Harry and tapped his shoulder.

When he was facing me I asked, "Hey can I show you something."

He nodded before turning back to the other Gryffindor and quickly finishing the conversation. When he was done he stood up and I quickly followed, hoping Blaise had been watching.

As we started walking towards the doors, Harry asked "So… where are we going?"

Before I could give a reply we were at the doors and thankfully, so were Malfoy and Blaise.

Making sure to keep walking I felt Blaise knock me making me fall back into Harry, luckily he caught me.

"Watch where you're going Underside" Blaise sneered.

Glaring I stood back up and snapped out, "It was your fault Zabini."

He gave me a look someone would give vermin and replied coldly, "I have grace and class unlike you; therefore it would be **your** fault."

I felt anger flare at those words, so maybe we were acting, that didn't affect the fact that they hurt.

Getting right up in his face I snarled, "Grace is that what they call stupidity over at the table of snakes, I take it? Well with your taste in company it's hardly a surprise."

Because we were centimetres apart I could see shock flash in his eyes briefly before turning to a glare. "Like your companies better, a bug who should have been squished years ago. And you call yourself a Ravenclaw."

My eye twitched, what was with it and everyone and insinuating I wasn't a Ravenclaw?

I never got a chance to retaliate however, as Harry spoke. "He's smarter then you and Malfoy put together, that's for sure."

"A goldfish is smarter then you Potter so I wouldn't be one to talk."

I quickly looked over at Harry and Malfoy who were in similar positions to us.

"You better go help your boyfriend or before you know it your one chance at getting laid will disappear."

Turning back to face Blaise I locked eyes with him and hopefully conveyed some for of apology before punching him in the face. He went down and I heard Malfoy stop mid insult.

After a few moments of stunned silence Blaise sat up and went to tackle me but I got out of his way and he got Harry. Smirking, I went to open my mouth but was stopped when a fist collided with my jaw flinging me backwards.

After a few stunned moments I sat up nursing my jaw only to see a smug Malfoy get tackled from behind by Harry. I stood up and was about to help him when I felt my body freeze mid step.

Looking at the other three I saw that the same thing had happened to them.

Before I could try experimenting with movement a voice shrieked, "What in heaven's name is wrong with you four?"

If I could have moved, I would have flinched but since I couldn't all I could do was wait for Professor McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore to move into my line of sight.

"Well answer me!" Professor McGonagall snapped again.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but the frozen thing got in the way.

"Minerva, I think it would help if they were unfrozen." Professor Dumbledore answered in his usual calm voice.

She made a clicking sound with her tongue before undoing the spell on the four of us.

"Explain," she all but growled.

Quickly answering before the others could I replied, "It was the Slytherin's fault, they started it then insulted us and then well insults flew, followed by fists."

When it came out of my mouth I felt like hitting myself, it sounded so pathetic and lame.

Apparently the teachers agreed.

"What drivel is this?" Professor Snape asked glaring at me, before turning to the Slytherin's as he continued, "Malfoy, Zabini, explain."

Following his gaze, I looked at Blaise as he spoke, his voice level, "We were walking towards the common room when these two," he waved his hand at us "came and started pushing there way through; apparently Underside has very little strength since he fell back after trying to push me."

Before he could continue I hissed out, "And that's why a bruise is already forming on your face?"

He glared but it turned to a smirk when Professor Snape growled at me to shut up.

Looking back at the Professors Blaise continued, "Then Underside and Potter started throwing insults about our pride, intelligence etc, so we threw some back. Then Underside lost his temper and punched me. You saw the rest."

Snape nodded before saying, "Obviously it was Potter and Underside's fault and my students were simply acting in self defence," turning to us he glared, "50 points from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and you will both serve two week's detention starting tonight."

My jaw fell open. "You can't be serious?!"

He gave me an evil smirk. "Would you like me to take more points?"

I wisely shut my mouth but my eye still twitched. Snape went to walk away when Professor Dumbledore spoke, "Severus, I do believe that your students should deserve a punishment as well."

Snape turned around and with clenched teeth asked, "What do you have in mind Headmaster?"

Smiling he said, "Hmmm nothing to drastic… 40 points from Slytherin and a weeks detention starting tonight," looking at us he continued "All four of you will serve detention with Hagrid… I believe he needs some help in the Forbidden Forest."

Looking at the Headmaster I saw his eyes… could he know what we were up to?

"Well off you four go, you have detention in an hour."

Turning around he walked back up to the teacher table, leaving me standing there slightly stunned.

After a few moments I turned to Harry and muttered, "Um, come on… we better get ready."

He just nodded looking at me with both curiosity and annoyance, and as we walked out we both refused to look at the Slytherin's and them us.

When we were about to turn down a different corridor to them, I turned and locked eyes with Blaise.

We both smirked slightly before walking our separate ways.

We managed to pull off the first part of our plan… while I'll be damned.

* * *

**AN:** Okay people well…I hope you liked it….and well uhhh yeah tell me your opinions I would love to hear them…and don't kill me cause it was so late…shouldn't the length make up for it? And well yeah…I can't think of what to say, lol

**1** – I don't know about you but a t my primary school only the 'senior' students were allowed chairs on parade and stuff. Not to mention in the classrooms we did most of our stuff on the carpet till like year 3 and with Harry I'm counting kindy.

**2** – Okay I'm not sure if anyone will get this…hell I'm not even sure if it made sense but anyways I'll explain. I read this quote on a profile and it was 'Lemon chicken in regards to the ff word is sexually aroused poultry' well in my twisted little mind I thought about how women prepare and then make the dinners. They prepare the chicken then making it lemony then cover it with the butter sauce. Well I was think that the chickens are like the men, they cut them up and fondle them before throwing them all together, they then add the lemon usually adding too much accidentally making it have a strange aroma, they then add the butter sauce and mix it all together. They Either a) Their cooking something else and end up burning it or don't add enough water and then they complain because it couldn't possible be there fault that the chicken stuck to one another and they then had to order take out or b) making a very nice diner that the man enjoys since it takes so very nice and filled with all his favourite things.……okay well this is my twisted perverted little mind…if you got it bravo…if not then don't worry to much, it just means your mind's not as perverted and destroyed as mine.

Thanks for reading!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	10. Talking To Hagrid

**Disclaimer:** I own about as much as that homeless guy on the street over there. Yeah just look out that window. See that homeless guy…well I own about as much as him so don't sue me, it ain't worth it.

**AN:** Hello everyone, I hope your having a nice life….I'm sort of…maybe kinda having an okay one…but that's not important. What's important is that I made the next chapter of this story :D I hope it wasn't to late…..well anyways it's here now soooo enjoy!! Oh and Hagrid might be a little different but I wasn't to sure how to write him 'shrugs' Also I no the title sucks but I was stumped on what else to call it lol.

**Edited:** 25/03/08 or 03/25/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 10: Talking To Hagrid

Harry's POV

I was annoyed… no more then that I was fucking pissed off.

I now had two weeks detention just because of some stupid fight that Daniel started… and okay so maybe I could understand why the fight started, but that didn't mean that I wanted to get stuck with two of the worst Slytherin's at the school for a week.

Giving a small groan of annoyance, I could just picture how much tonight would **suck**. Not even doing the detention with Hagrid could make me feel any better.

"I'm sorry Harry."

Turning, I looked at Daniel and instantly felt guilty; he was staring at the ground, and was refusing to meet my eyes.

I felt like I was looking at a kicked puppy.

"I really didn't mean for you to get detention with me," he mumbled.

Shrugging, I gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it, anybody would have done the same when faced with a Slytherin… besides it's not like you told me to tackle Malfoy."

He looked up from the ground and gave me a sceptical look. "So you're not mad at me?"

Putting my arm around his shoulders, I answered, "Please, of course I'm not mad at you. I'm depressed that we have to spend a week with those two assholes… but otherwise?" I chuckled, "I'm fine."

He breathed a small sigh of relief. "That's good. I'd hate to have my '_boyfriend_' mad at me."

"Yeah," I started to say but stopped when an idea started to form in my brain.

"Ohhh this is good."

Daniel moved so he was standing in front of me before enquiring, "What's good?"

I smirked. "I'm just picturing what Hagrid will do when I tell him you're my boyfriend."

He gave me a sly smirk. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go down to detention."

His smirk widening, he started to run backwards towards the entrance hall. "Come on Harry; let's see if you're as fast on your feet as you are on a broom."

Turning around he started sprinting and with a laugh, I quickly tried to catch up.

Blaise's POV

"Draco!" I said worriedly before quickly dodged another punch that was aimed at my head, man he was pissed.

"Draco, calm down."

His only answer was to glare and throw another punch at me. I dodged it but he countered by levelling his wand at my face, I froze.

"Draco, think about this… you can't _kill_ me," My voice had raised at least an octave by the end of my sentence.

He smirked at my obvious nervousness before calmly saying, "Who said anything about killing you?"

He went to speak again but I interrupted him. "Look you weren't supposed to get in trouble okay!"

He stopped mid action and his furious look turned to one of confusion before it was quickly followed by understanding. "You like Underside, don't you?"

My eyes widened and jaw dropped, my composure shot to hell as I stuttered out, "W-What?"

He slowly lowered his wand before rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Fuck, you should have just told me you liked him, I wouldn't have started punching you otherwise."

My eyes flicking between his wand and his face as I started listing my options. I could either a) tell him I didn't like Underside and then get a wand shoved back in my face or b) go along with it and have him in a more tolerable mood… not to mention the chance of becoming an amphibian was greatly reduced.

Well that's a **hard** decision.

"I didn't want to bother you about it, besides… I didn't know how you'd react to me liking him."

He gave me annoyed look. "Please, after the crush I told you? Do you really think it would make a fucking difference?"

I shrugged, not really sure what to say.

"So how long you liked him?" I tensed trying to think of an answer that would satisfy him, but when I couldn't I simply evading the question.

"We better head down to our detention."

Making sure to avoid his eyes, I started walking towards the great hall, his footsteps following behind me.

"Tch, I'm surprised I didn't notice. You do look at him a lot."

I nodded before I had fully taken in his sentence.

When I did, I frowned but shook it off; he was just referring to the looks we had made to verify the plan, nothing more.

Daniels' POV

When I started to hear him catch up to me, I increased my speed hoping I could win.

Reaching the entrance hall doors, I reached out my hand and slapped it a few seconds before Harry did. Turning to him I gave a smile before panting out, "I… beat… you."

Closing my eyes, I lent against the door to catch my breath. When my breathing was normal, I opened my eyes to find Harry was against the door next to me his eyes closed and breathing relatively calm.

A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and giving me a small smile he punched my arm in a friendly manner. "Come on, even though we ran we still want to get there early enough to tell and take in Hagrid's reaction."

I nodded and stood up straight before I started walking with him. When we exited the castle I smirked and said, "I wonder who would win in a race between you and a snail?"

He rolled his eyes and gave a muttered, "Weird asshole."

I couldn't help but laugh.

As we got closer to Hagrid's cabin, I started to feel a little nervous and while biting my bottom lip I asked, "Hey Harry… Hagrid… he won't like be um, well ugh. How do you think he'll react?"

When I finished speaking, I was rubbing the back of my neck, not taking my eyes of the cabin that was coming steadily closer.

Feeling his eyes on me, I looked away from the cabin and into Harry's curious face. "You've had him for care of magical creature's right?"

I nodded and he continued, "Well he's like how he is then but more… well confident I guess, look don't worry everything will be fine, he's a great guy and he shouldn't care."

I gave him a sceptical look before nodding, not that he had actually helped my nervousness at all.

When we reached the cabin, I mentally took a deep breath as Harry knocked.

The door quickly opened and Hagrid looked out, when he spotted Harry his eyes lit up. "Arry, it's good to see ya."

He clapped Harry on the shoulder and I heard him wince before replying, "Hey Hagrid, how's things?"

"Good, Good," He said while nodding. He went to continue but stopped when he noticed me, "And who's this?"

I gulped slightly. Even though the guy was nice, he was still a little intimidating.

"Uhhhh Hi, I'm Daniel Underside, a… friend of Harry's." He smiled not seeming to notice my pause.

"Nice to meet you Daniel. Come in and have some of me rock cakes."

I nodded ignoring the grimace that filtered onto Harry's face as we were lead inside. As we sat down he plopped a basket filled with cakes on the table with a grin before he turned his back to us and started fiddling with something.

I blinked and went to reach for one of the rock cakes but Harry pulled my hand back. Looking at him confusion, I waited for an answer but he simply shook his head. Deciding to take the hint, I kept my hands away from the rock cakes.

Turning back around with three mugs in his hand, he placed them on the table before grabbing a kettle and sitting down opposite us.

"Now what brings you two down to me house?"

Harry laughed nervously before answering, "Ummm well me and Daniel are two of the students you kinda have for detention."

He blinked before gaining a scolding look. "Arry, what are you doing getting in trouble? I thought it be different now that _he's_ gone."

Harry just sighed. "It wasn't out fault; it was the Slytherin's."

He frowned, I was about to interject when I felt something wet seep into my pants. Looking down I noticed a rather large dog was drooling on me.

"Ummm, hi?" I said nervously before slowing reaching down and patting its head.

"That be Fang."

Turning I looked at a smiling Hagrid and couldn't helping giving him a small smile back as I continued to absentmindedly pat the dog.

"So how do you know Arry?"

My eyes flicked to Harry as my hand left Fang's head and went up to rub my neck; it was a gesture of nervousness I had picked up in Japan.

"Well, ummm see that's the thing." I started before trailing off, unsure how to broach the topic. We may not have been actual boyfriends but we were both coming out to the guy, it was a little nerve wracking.

Continuing for me Harry said, "Well… Daniel and I are… well…"

Deciding to get it over with I blurted out, "We're boyfriends."

Bitting my lower lip, I looked up at him and observed his reaction.

It was almost funny; he went from curious to shock and quickly to embarrassment as a blush slowly started to cover the visible part of his face.

Turning away from us, he hurriedly stood up and started bustling around his kitchen, occasionally coughing as he moved.

I turned and looked at Harry who was fiddling with his shirt, obviously nervous.

Turning back to Hagrid I said, "Look… I know this is kinda sudden… especially since you've only just met me and all… but you're only the second person we've told…" before I could finish Hagrid had turned around and grabbed Harry and myself before pulling us into a bone crushing hug.

"S-all right, you two… just so unexpected." Letting us go he sat back at the table.

Sitting back down his large smile soon disappeared as he started fiddling with the tablecloth.

"You… um," he coughed clearing his throat, almost as if he was steeling himself for what he was about to say.

Blinking I looked at Harry, he was as lost as I was. Turning back to Hagrid I waited for him to speak again. "Well… urrm you boys are…um," he coughed again before hurriedly saying, "practising safe sex right?"

My eyes widened and my face flushed in humiliation, it didn't matter if you were doing it or if you weren't even planning it, it was still made you what to sink into the ground.

"We aren't, god, we aren't even _doing_ that!" Harry mumbled, his face the image of mortification.

Hagrid nodded still not meeting our eyes. "And… you… um, know, umm…"

Deciding to save all of us the embarrassment of him speaking further I quickly spoke up, "Thanks, for the… help but we have everything sorted out. Besides we're only very new to our… erhh relationship. So you don't need to tell us anything."

He let out a relieved sigh. "Well that's fine then."

He paused, his awkwardness returning. "But… if you… errh ever need to talk."

Harry quickly shook his head, his face still flushed red. "That's fine, we appreciate it but, we've already got Daniel's… brother to ask."

My head snapped to look at him with wide eyes but the look he gave had me quickly agreeing. "Yeah, uhh my brother… he said he'd uhh help."

Hagrid either didn't notice my reaction or decided to ignore it, either way it made most of the tension in the room disappear.

After a few moments of silence Harry spoke, "As much as I hate to say this, we better go outside and wait for the Slytherin's."

Draco's POV

We had headed towards detention in relative silence, keeping our thoughts to ourselves, it wasn't until we reached the entrance hall that I turned to Blaise and stated,. "If we go into the Forbidden Forest like I did in first year, make sure we don't take the mutt."

He blinked before asking, "Which one?"

I felt like whacking him but just keep walking. "The dog stupid, but I don't want Potter either."

I saw him shrug in answer otherwise remaining silent as we opened the entrance hall door before heading out into the night and towards our detention.

It wasn't until the groundskeeper's cabin came into view that I faltered slightly. Blaise must have noticed as he put his hand on my shoulder before saying, "Draco, chill. It's not going to be that bad."

I didn't answer, I was to busy focusing on the door of the cabin being opened as Daniel, Hagrid, the dog and Harry emerged.

Blaise dropped his hand and with a brief look at me was walking over to the others a sneer on his face.

"Wonderful, of all the things to give us for detention and all the scum to get it with, it has to be this." He made a gesture at them as if they were dirt.

Letting my usual smirk cross my face, I replied "Yes well, what do you expect from a school such as this?"

He laughed but before he could answer a voice spoke up. "You know, insulting your teacher for detention probably isn't the smartest thing to do, especially when they can hear you."

Looking at Daniel's smirking face I quickly looked to Hagrid's who was glaring at us. I just crossed my arms and scowled back at him.

So maybe we were making the detention harder on ourselves, as long as it kept me away from Harry I could live with whatever he dished out.

Speaking up, I asked in a annoyed tone, "So what meaningless task are you going to have us do?"

His glare hardened. "I wasn't prepared for you two so I'm afraid it will be a rather good detention."

I started remembering his classes and 'hobbies' and was instantly wary of what his idea of _fun_ would be.

It seemed the other two were thinking similar if Harry's nervous question meant anything, "What… exactly were you planning?"

He turned to Harry and smiled. "The third and fourth years are studying blast ended skrewts and one has just recently had babies, I'll need you four to help me care for them… but you must be careful the mother is very furious when we take them away, and the babies have strange abilities… but oh you'll figure it out as we go."

My jaw dropped slightly.

He couldn't be serious?

"Come on now, we need to start feeding them."

As he started walking away a reluctant Harry following behind him, I heard Daniel mutter, "What the hell? Is this guy high? Skrewts? And he wants us to look after them? Oh yeah, I'll look after them alright, just give me a shovel and I'll look after 'em real good."

I heard Blaise snigger slightly making me snort before walking with him as we followed the others.

I knew that this detention would either go extremely well with little injure… or it would go extremely badly and there would be a few dead skrewt lava lying around.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? Sorry no detention time…but that will be next chapter. Don't worry it will be funny and might possible have a little HPDM action :P But I won't give to much away. Anyways thanks for reading and please R&R I'd be every so thankful!! Also again sorry for the lateness! Well toodles!! Oh and I'm thinking of doing a smutty-lemon HPDM oneshot for all you guys since there still ain't much HPDM yet...would u all like that?

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	11. Detention Of The Skrewt Kind Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…..N.O.T.H.I.N.G sooo yeah…I think I've made my point wouldn't you?

**AN:** Hello everyone, I hope all is well!! Hehehe well yeah…umm I don't have much to say soooo I hope you enjoy please R&R…oh and sorry for the WAY long lack of update but I've been so very busy/sick that I've very little time to do anything….so please don't kill me!! 'avoids rotten fruit and various hexes' Hope you enjoy it 'runs away'

**Edited:** 26/03/08 or 03/26/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 11: Detention Of The Skrewt Kind Part 1

Blaise's POV

I couldn't hold in the snigger at Daniel's words.

Shaking my head lightly, I followed after them, Draco close behind me.

Flicking my eyes to Daniel, I inwardly smirked, Draco thought the detention would be hard to deal with because of his feelings for Harry, but with the plan Daniel and I had concocted that would hardly be his worry soon.

Walking behind the cabin we found a large area that had been enclosed with ten little hut like buildings. Each of them contained a large Skrewt and about six small baby ones in it.

Turning to Draco, I gave him a pained look that he quickly returned before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Al'ite, now what you gotta do is this. Two of you 'ill hold done the mum and the uther two 'll grab the youngen and then 'eed em from those bottles and no spells, it'll 'urt em and I'll know if you do!"

Turning my attention to where he was pointing I saw four pots filled with a thick, white substance.

Looking back at Hagrid, I gave him a disbelieving look, "You've got to be joking. And what the hell will you be doing while we _attempt_ this?"

Hagrid gave me a glare. "I'll be preforming the births of 'ree more skrewt muthers and you will not be 'tending that because 'ure in trouble."

Turning to Harry and Daniel he continued in a softer tone, "Sorri you two 'ave to miss it."

Harry shook his head. "That's okay, we'll be fine."

Hagrid nodded before smiling at them as he heading into the Forbidden Forest.

Stopping he called over his shoulder. "Be careful of their 'empers."

Daniel gave Harry a nervous look as Hagrid disappeared.

"Their what?"

Harry just shrugged. "I'm thinking tempers."

Daniel put his head in his hands and groaned out, "Great, they're hormonal, what's next?"

Harry's POV

Patting Daniel's shoulder, I left his question unanswered.

"What job do you want? Feeding or holding?"

Taking his head out of his hands, he sighed, "Not like one's better then the other is it?"

I simply shrugged before letting go of his shoulder and stepping into the pen.

"I'll guess I'll hold half of it down then," Daniel said.

Turning to face him I raised an eyebrow.

Stepping into the pen to join me he answered, "I don't feel like feeding the lava."

Turning my head to look in the direction he was I grimaced; the larvae were slimy and looked like over grown maggots only they were a pinkish colour.

"Yuck, those things are huge and disgusting. Why on earth does Hagrid keep them? It's not like they do anything special," Daniel said annoyance clear in his voice, but before I could answer he had continued, "Don't you dare try and leave or I swear I will hex and beat the crap out of you both."

Turning around I saw him glaring at the two Slytherin's who weren't hesitating to glare straight back.

"Don't try and order us around Underside," Malfoy hissed out.

Crossing his arms, Daniel replied, "Look I don't give a fuck at the moment that your Slytherin's or that you have poles shoved twenty feet up your asses. All I care about is that fact that I want to get out of this detention with very little injure and in order to do that you two have to help. So get in here and help us deal with these Skrewts."

I blinked at Daniel's outburst before looking at the Slytherin's to see their reaction. Malfoy was glaring while Blaise seemed to think it over.

After a few moments he shrugged. "Whatever."

My jaw dropped and Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

Walking over the fence and into the pen Blaise spoke, directing it at Malfoy, "I don't want to spend any more time then I have to here. If we don't help these two they will tell the oaf and we'll be stuck here even longer."

Looking over his shoulder Blaise must have conveyed something to Malfoy because he climbed over the pen and joined us.

Draco's POV

I wanted to kill Blaise.

Slowly stepping into the pen I glared at him, when he didn't acknowledge it my anger rose.

"Underside, I'll help you hold the _things_," Blaise said, disgust plain in his voice by the end of the sentence.

"Whatever," Daniel answered before walking closer to one of the huts.

When a gargled sound emanated from it he took a step back. Looking over his shoulder he gave Blaise a sheepish look. "A little help please?"

A grunt was heard from Blaise. "Not man enough to take on a Skrewt, Underside?"

Daniel made a growling noise in his throat before falling silent and continuing towards the hut making sure to stay in line with Blaise.

Hearing footsteps beside me, I looked to the left and saw Potter walking towards me.

Raising an eyebrow in question I waited for a response.

Stopping he gave me a slight glare. "Come on, we better get ready to feed the Skrewts," he paused his upper lip curling in disgust, "babies."

I snorted slightly. "Call it whatever you want Potter, it's still going to end up with us killing half of them."

Before he could respond I was walking towards the others who were crouching in front of the hut waiting.

Daniel's POV

Shooting a quick look at Blaise, I smirked when he gave me a wink.

So maybe it hadn't turned out to be the greatest setting, it didn't mean we couldn't improvise.

"So how do you plan on grabbing this thing Underside?" Blaise asked crouching down to look inside the hut.

Grimacing I followed his lead and crouched down beside him. The Skrewt mother was enclosed in babies, some of them sucking her skin. A shiver ran down my spine at the sight.

"This is so wrong," I muttered, Blaise was quick to agree.

"You two decided how we're going to do this?" Harry asked from behind us.

Turning to look over my shoulder I went to reply but Blaise did first.

"Well, how about we all reach in, grab the Skrewt, roll it out hopefully without killing the babies and then Underside and me with hold her while you feed the things one by one?"

Looking at Blaise, I nodded. "Works for me."

Turning back to Malfoy and Harry I waited for their answer.

After a few moments Harry nodded before crouching down next to me. Malfoy muttered a few words under his breath before joining us.

Glaring at Blaise he snapped out, "Lead on then."

Glaring back, Blaise answered, "Shut it."

Turning to us he said, "Underside, you and me grab the right hand part of it. Draco, you and Potter grab the other part of it."

I grimaced but nodded.

Wiggling closer to Blaise our knees brushed together.

Looking away from him, I turned to speak to Harry only to see him looking at me curiously.

I raised an eyebrow but before he could answer Blaise spoke, drawing my attention, "Okay, everyone put your hands in at once and well pull it out."

I gave a grimace before looking at Blaise. "If that slime melts my hands, I'm going to blame you."

Harry gave a small laugh before saying. "Ditto."

It was at that moment that I realised the weirdness of the situation.

Two Slytherin's, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw all getting along… relatively well… and it was all thanks to a bunch of Skrewts. A small dry chuckle escaped my mouth but the others didn't seem to notice.

Focusing back on the situation, I copied the others and started putting my hands into the hut.

Blaise's POV

Taking a deep breath I watched the Skrewt, when it hissed and clicked at our hands we all pulled back simultaneously.

Potter grimaced, before saying, "This thing's going to bite off my hand I know it."

Daniel grimaced as well before stating, "We have to do it though… so might as well get it over with. Besides, if it bites off our hands, at least we'll get out of detention."

My eyes narrowed. "That's our silver lining? Why not just ditch detention and keep our limbs intact?"

Potter glared at me before saying, "Daniel's right. Now let's try this again."

Draco muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear, but judging from Potter's glare it wasn't pleasant.

Daniel looked at me and rolled his eyes making me smirk.

Moving to the side he subtly bumped Potter making him fall onto Draco. I managed to grab Daniel before he face planted in the mud and he gave me a quick smile in thanks which I nodded in response to.

Quickly moving around to see how they had landed Daniel started spewing out apologises but stopped when he saw they're position.

I almost laughed, we couldn't have asked for more.

Potter was flushed against Draco, his hands on Draco's shoulders while Draco's hands were somehow pressed against Harry's stomach, but more importantly their lips were locked together in a kiss.

* * *

**AN:** Ack I know I'm evil with the cliffy, but don't worry the update will be soon!! So you can look forward to that (no ditching for two months I SWEAR!!) Anyways a review would help me update cause then I'd know it's still read and yeah…..Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you think peoples!! I might be prone to add things into the next chap if I get good suggestions winks Anyways thanks again…and please R&R

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	12. Detention Of The Skrewt Kind Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Like I have that power… or that money

**AN:** Hey to all, sorry for the long lack of update but life has been way hectic…I'm getting this apprenticeship thing and errgh things have just sucked all around 'le sigh' You know this is a weird thing to point out but it's really annoying how u can't do asterisk's in the posts. I noticed like ages ago making me do actions in ' ' instead. Just thought I'd point it out. Oh and I hope you like the chapter!! Oh and I want to thank **Moretta** and **Sakuramar** for giving their ideas. It's much appreciated, both of you!! 'hands you both cookies and Harry/Draco shirts'

**Edited:** 27/03/08 or 03/27/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 12: Detention Of The Skrewt Kind Part 2

Daniel's POV

I blinked, my half-assed apologises dying as soon as I saw them.

It took everything in my power not to hug Blaise… wait what?

Mentally shaking my head, I focused back on them wondering what they'd do.

After a few moments of just staring at each other they quickly broke apart before clambered backwards to put some distance between them, identical looks of horror on their faces.

Holding back a grin, I couldn't help but notice that neither of them had wiped there mouth or made gagging noises.

Sneaking a quick look at Blaise, I saw the gleam in his eyes and I knew that he had noticed it too.

To think we had thought this would be difficult.

Deciding to move the situation along I spoke, "Uhh, sorry about knocking you, I didn't expect… um, that to happen."

Both of them turned to look at me, blushes covering their faces as they did.

"Uh, that's okay… it was only an accident," Harry muttered.

I mentally smirked, oh this was so perfect.

Crossing my arms, I asked, "Are you saying you liked kissing Malfoy? Am I not good enough for you?"

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

It took him a few moments before he could answer, "No! Of course not, it was a crappy kiss!"

Before he could continue Malfoy spoke, "Are you calling me a bad kisser Potter?"

Turning to look at him with wide eyes Harry tried to say something but couldn't seem to find any words.

Getting an idea I decided to get the ball rolling even further.

Grinning, I gave a sigh of what I hope sounded like relief. "That's good; at least I don't have any competition when it comes to your lips that is, if the look on your face is any indication. I guess I'm just better at it, yeah?"

Eyes wide, Harry went to speak but Malfoy beat him to it. "My ass you can kiss better then me."

I gave him a challenging glare. "Oh yeah? Well prove it, I bet I can kiss my boyfriend better then you."

Malfoy glared and I could see him falling into the challenge, he probably hadn't even realised what I had challenged him to yet. "I bet I can."

Harry made an 'eep' sound but before he could speak I had walked over and kissed him right on the lips.

Not wanting to make it look unbelievable, I pressed my lips hard against his until he parted them in a gasp.

I momentarily felt bad for using Harry but shrugged the guilt away, justifying it under a good cause.

After I had sucked the air out of him, literally I pulled back with a smirk on my face. Harry was flushed and his eyes were closed… Japan sure had taught me a few things.

Turning to look at Malfoy, I gave him cocky smirk before taking a step back and making a 'go ahead' gesture.

I saw a moment of panic cross his face before he was walking over to Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and they stood staring at each other for a few moments before Malfoy bent down and much to mine and Blaise's surprise kissed him softly.

Harry's POV

Opening my eyes, I tried to gain some air back into my lungs after Daniel's kiss.

One thing was for certain, the guy knew how to kiss.

Letting my eyes focus, I found myself inches away from Malfoy's face and looking into his eyes, our gazes locked and I was unable to break away. I was momentarily surprised when I realised that apart of me didn't really want to.

Slowly I watched him lean down, my heart beating faster as the distance between us closed.

Before I had a chance to react, soft lips were pressed against mine and my eyes were closing.

The kiss started out tender, a light press of lips on lips before his tongue swept across my bottom lips. I gasped slightly and he took the opportunity to sweep inside, mapping out my mouth, _tasting_ me.

I had to hold back a moan as I felt his hand grip my shoulder.

Where Daniel's kiss was fast and hot, Malfoy's was slow and teasing… it was the complete opposite of what I expected from them both.

I couldn't believe it, hell I **refused **to believe that I was actually enjoying Malfoy's kiss.

When he pulled back I almost whimpered but managed to hold it in by biting the inside of my cheek.

Opening my eyes I briefly met Malfoy's before he turned to Daniel and I watched as a triumphant smirk appeared on his face… but there was something different, it took me a moment before I released what was different.

It was fake; I didn't know how I knew, but I just did.

"What are you looking so happy about? You know I was better," Daniel said and as I turned to look at him, I felt like shaking the crap out of him.

Why was he starting all these fights? Was he on an adrenaline rush or something?

"Yeah right Underside," Draco answered coldly.

Turning to Blaise I hoped to find some sanity in him, but he simply looked amused by the situation… I was beginning to think I should hang out with the Skrewts, maybe this was the reason why Hagrid was so fond of them, humans were idiots.

"Please, he wanted my kiss more."

I was considering walking away before they actually asked **me** which kiss I liked more when Malfoy spoke and all rational thought flew out of my brain.

"You know he enjoyed my kiss just as much as I did."

My eyes widened and I turned to slowly look at Malfoy, he looked paler then I'd ever seen him.

"You… what?" I managed to ask.

Malfoy refused to meet my eyes as he slowly walked out of the garden and back towards the castle, my eyes following him the entire time.

Blaise's POV

My jaw almost hit the ground at Draco's slip.

It was just too much to ask for, too damn perfect.

We only started the first phase of our plan and already they were falling all over each other and confessing.

Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they were snogging by the end of the night… well in a more 'boyfriend' type way.

Looking at Potter I never got a chance to speak as Daniel beat me to it. "Harry."

After a few seconds Harry focused on him.

"If I were you, I'd go talk to him."

Harry nodded but didn't move, when Daniel tried again but he _still_ didn't move, I got aggravated and walked in front of him.

Snapping my fingers in front of his eyes, I made him focus on me before I bit out, "Go. After. Him. Potter."

Harry blinked before nodding and thankfully heading in the direction Draco had gone.

When he was out of sight Daniel turned to look at me. "You do know that we now have to do a four person's detention?"

I groaned slightly before heading over to the Skrewts.

"This is why I don't have friends."

He laughed before saying, "Good theory, I might try it sometime."

I nodded before grabbing one of the paste buckets and plopping it next to a Skrewt tent.

Deciding to ask the question that had been bugging me, I looked at Daniel from the corner of my eye as I spoke, "How did you learn to kiss like that?"

He smiled and answered, "Japan and that's all you're going to get from me."

I smirked. "Is that a challenge Underside?"

Turning around to make eye contact, he lowered his voice, "Only if you want it to be."

I felt my heart jump into my throat and quickly looked down at the paste.

"You wouldn't stand a chance," I answered with a lot more conviction then I really felt.

When he replied, I felt the smile in his voice, "We'll see, Blaise. We'll see."

I didn't look up but smirked all the same.

This would sure be an interesting detention, especially since we were now, alone.

Draco's POV

I entered the castle with as calm an exterior as I could muster, my feet not losing there pace once, on the inside however it was a different matter.

All I wanted to do was run and disappear into some forgotten corner of the castle where I wouldn't have to deal with anyone ever, especially Potter.

I shivered, Potter… Harry he would be confused, that much was obvious… but how would I explain it?

That was the main problem I had to find an answer to… I just hoped the world would give me enough time to think it over.

"Malfoy." I froze at the sound of _his_ voice; I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

Not moving, I couldn't help glaring at the ground.

Fuck, the world hated me.

* * *

**AN:** Well what did you think? I wrote this entire thing between 2 and 3:30 am I'm so proud…..mind you any mistakes are my fault and I'm really sorry….still I hope you enjoyed the chapter (sorry for it's lateness) and again thanks very much to both **Moretta** and **Sakuramar** for inspiring me to come up with this…you both played a great part in this chapters creation…so I hope you both enjoyed it!! This chapter is dedicated to the both of you!! Thanks again…..also I realised something…..this story will be coming to a close soon 'cries' I know so sad…but you've got about 2-3 chapters left in it :D And I'll start new HPDM stories as well so don't fret!! And yeah…I'm to tired to write more…..sooooo ta ta!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	13. Can You Look Me In The Face?

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm do I own them? 'Looks behind and above her' Not there. 'Looks to the sides' Nope not their either… and since everything I own is pretty much in my room, I'm going to go with the theory that I don't own them… sorry to disappoint you. 'waves goodbye to the hopeful lawyers'

**AN:** Hey everyone….first of all I am soooooo fucking sorry for the lack of update following the horrid cliffy I left you 'sheepish look' I'm really sorry but life has SUCKED! So my sincere apologizes for that, hopefully the chapter will make up for it ne? Well umm yeah. Also I'm currently listening to Hospital by The Used on repeat which is helping me write cause so far I've updated two fics whooo go me lol. Title kinda inspired from that song lol. Well uh yeah here's chapter 13.

**Edited:** 01/04/08 or 04/01/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 13: Can You Look Me In The Face?

Harry's POV

When I said his name he stopped moving, his shoulders tensing to the point that it looked painful.

I waited for him to turn around and face me, but when he didn't after almost a minute I spoke again, "Malfoy?"

He didn't react, it was almost like he didn't hear me but I knew he had.

"Would you just turn around?" I inwardly flinched at how desperate it sounded, I wasn't sure if he noticed but he still didn't turn around. It was both frustrating and freaking me out.

This wasn't usual Malfoy behaviour.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to take things into my own hands, which really was something I **didn't** really want to do. I really just wanted to live in my own little denial land where Malfoy hadn't admitted to enjoying our kiss.

I was starting to hate my own curiosity.

Steeling myself, I walked forward, I saw him tense even more if it was possible but I ignored him. Standing in front of him, I waited until he raised his eyes to meet mine. I was shocked to see nervousness, anguish and loneliness clearly visible in his usually blank grey eyes.

I had the sudden urge to hug him and it took all my will power to stay still and just look at him. I was seeing Draco, the guy who had accidentally revealed something secret and was shit scared about it.

The urge to hug him flared back just as strong, I was so close to giving into it when he broke the gaze and stared off into space for a few minutes.

When he looked at me again his eyes were their usual blank selves and when he spoke his voice was cold, "Get out of my way Potter."

I felt like I had been slapped, and if it had of been any other circumstance I would have retaliated. Instead I stood still, just watching him for a few moments before speaking, my tone carefully neutral, "No. We need to talk and I'm not going to leave you alone until we do."

His blank mask faltered slightly and for a second I thought he was going to burst into tears but then it slipped back into place only not as strong as before.

Not able to deny it anymore, I walked closer to him and wrapped him in a hug. I didn't give a damn about the consequences or what he'd think. I couldn't stand back and watch him internally breakdown.

He flinched when I wrapped my arms around him but after a few seconds he relaxed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

When his breath tickled my skin I refused to acknowledge the shiver that I just managed to suppress.

This hug meant **nothing**.

Only problem with that theory though was that my brain kept telling me something different, something I didn't want to think about.

I was really just considering suing it for non-support.

Daniel's POV

"This is so fucking idiotic and I'm never getting out of the shower a-fucking-gain."

Stomping away from the tent we were working at I wanted to jump up and down followed by punching something. If I couldn't have a shower I would at least like to hit something.

Deciding that it was in fact a good idea, I did it, only instead of punching something I settled for kicking a few rocks.

"Would you stop having a fucking _hissy_ fit and help me?"

Turning around to glare at Blaise I snapped out, "A hissy fit? A **hissy **fit?! This is not a hissy fucking fit; do you want to see me have one? Cause I wouldn't recommend it."

Snorting lightly he ignored my question. "Whatever princess, just come help me so we can get this over with."

Resisting the urge to punch _him_, I walked over until we were inches apart.

"Don't you fucking call me princess; I'm covered in baby skrewt spew, I'm missing the most funny and blackmail worthy material of the century and to top it all off, I can't even curse one of the god damn slugs to make me feel better."

Narrowing his eyes he used the same tone I had spoken with, "Suck it up **princess**, I'm in the exact same boat as you only _I _don't chuck my emotions out at random objects because of it."

Sighing, let my tone soften before I replied, "It makes me feel better."

Rolling his eyes, he pulled back and started to walk back to the skrewts.

"Fine, go ahead let your emotions out but hurry up and calm down before I decided to chuck this Skrewt food on you and then feed **you** to them."

Nodding to myself I looked around for Hagrid but when I didn't see him I grinned before running towards Blaise.

Grabbing his arm I spun him around to face me. "What are y-"

I cut him off before he could finish. "Venting my emotions."

Pulling him towards me, I crushed our lips together as I started running my hands through his hair. A smirk formed on my face as he eagerly replied, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against him.

Licking his bottom lip I only had to wait a few seconds before he let me in.

Plunging my tongue inside I smiled lightly, he tasted like Pumpkin Juice, chocolate and something distinctly Blaise. Running my tongue against his, I was pleased that he responded immediately, happily beginning a battle.

When air became annoyingly important, I lightly sucked his tongue before pulling back.

Taking a quick breath I nipped his bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth. He groaned lightly making me smirk before releasing him.

Pulling back I smiled at his drooped eyelids.

"What was **that** for?" He asked.

My grin widened. "Well, you told me to vent my emotions, so I did."

He smirked. "You should do it more often."

My grin turned to a matching smirk as I leaned over and purred into his ear. "I plan to sugar, care to be my permanent anti-stress reliever?"

When his lips collided with mine again, I decided that was the best fucking way to say yes.

Draco's POV

When I leant my head against his shoulder, I almost sighed but stopped myself. Instead I took in everything about what being in this position felt like.

As much as I wanted to think this meant something, I knew it didn't, he was just being himself, nice and fucking friendly to everyone.

This time I did sigh, I thought I felt him shiver in response but dismissed it as my imagination.

Taking in a deep breath I focused on his scent, trying to memorize it. I knew it was pathetic but I didn't care. Tomorrow I would want to die and would be beyond cold to people but right now, for five minutes I was going to be fucking selfish.

Concentrating on 'his' smell, I could categorise it into four different scents; broom polish, peppermint, a forest and then him, that manly smell that was unique to only **him**.

I wanted to stay here forever, but I couldn't.

Pulling away from his embrace I made sure my face was blank as I put distance between us again, his hands falling to his sides as he let me go.

We stood in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for something to happen.

He was the first to break it. "Umm, look Malfoy, I know you probably don't want to talk to me but… I mean what, what _was_ that?"

Keeping my composure I looked him up and down before finally settling on his eyes, the one thing that made it impossible for him to lie.

They told you everything whether he wanted them to or not.

Watching the emotions flick through them I internally sighed. The most prominent ones were fear, confusion and determination.

Deciding to give him a possible out I lied, hoping he would accept it instead of pushing.

"Nothing more then your boyfriend issuing a ridiculous challenge."

I was impressed with myself when I hadn't sneered the word boyfriend out. He didn't seem convinced though.

"You're lying." It was a fact, no doubt in his voice.

Looking into his eyes I gave in.

I never thought I would ever say it, but I had given up. I was sick of this.

Three years of fake fights, three years of watching from a far, three years of being so scared he'd die and three years of dreams I both loved and dreaded each night.

I couldn't do it anymore.

Focusing on the ground I answered, "I… I… fuck. I like you okay? So draw your own conclusions, act however the fuck you want, I don't fucking care anymore," looking up into his stunned face, I glared, "Are you fucking happy now?"

Dropping his face he refused to meet my eyes.

"Don't you fucking even thinking of feeling guilty," I snapped out.

He kept his gaze on the floor and I couldn't even keep a glare on him, my anger draining.

I was going to kill Daniel and Blaise at some point, the fuckers.

"Just forget it," I muttered before starting to walk away.

I had just made it past him when he grabbed my arm and turned me around, I was beyond shocked when his eyes practically drilled through me. All I could see in them were anger before he was pushing me backwards towards a wall.

"You fucking son of a bitch. You _like_ me? How can you fucking like _me_?"

My eyes widened, out of everything, I had expected him to **hit **me, especially after how he'd been acting before.

"You fucking **hate** me and I **hate** you! Why don't you just fucking stick to the god damn hating."

I flinched lightly at each hate as he kept pushing my backwards until we were up against a wall.

I bit back a groan when he practically threw my up against it, my head hitting the stone rather hard. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you messing everything the fuck up."

I didn't reply, letting him vent out his bottled up emotions, he deserved this at the very least.

"Why… fuck… why me?" His grip slackened and he looked at me with such confusion in his eyes that I almost felt guilty but before I could answer he did.

"You like me? How can you…?"

Looking into his face I couldn't help it. Grabbing his shirt, I pulled him against me and pressed my lips against his desperately.

I had expected to be pushed off instantly but to my surprise he kissed me back just as hard, pushing me back against the wall as his tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth.

Running his tongue against mine, he sucked and licked anything he could and I eagerly returned the favour.

His fingers were digging into my arms as the kiss continued when all of a sudden he pulled back, ripping himself from me. Snapping my eyes opened, I panted slightly, watching him do the same.

"I-I-I… no, I don't, not you. I-I don't like you."

Before I could react he was gone, running away from me.

Fisting my hands in my hair, I lightly hit my head against the back of the wall.

What the fuck was I suppose to do? Follow him or not?

Everything was so screwed up and for once in my life I didn't know if I should go after what I wanted, what I loved or not.

Lifting my head to look in the direction Harry had ran in, I knew what I had to do, whether it was the right thing or not had yet to be decided.

* * *

**AN:** Phew, okay that was long. Still I hope you liked it. Sorry if the Daniel/Blaise seemed rushed but for some reason I think it fit them. Anyways I hoped the Draco/Harry was good enough. I really loved the hug lol, I'm a sucker for sap buuuuut anyways I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are love and all that….man I'm so proud of me. I've gotten three fics updated tonight whooooo!! The Used is like my muse or something lol. Well uhhh yeah I'll try and update soon!! Thanks for reading!!

Oh and cause I'm evil……I'm going to mention that I'm not even sure which option I'm going to make Draco choose…..remember he is stubborn and shit so he could walk away from Harry….hehe I'm an evil cliffy person mwahahahaha. Lol. Okay I'm really stopping now lol

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	14. I Don’t Want To Be In Love

**Disclaimer:** Just wait while my elephant comes dancing down the street with the legal papers that say I own everything… but in the mean time how about we jump on some pigs and then fly around the neighbourhood?

**AN:** Hello all, I hope you're having a awesome uhhh life lol. I'm pretty happy right now. I just wrote two chapters for one of my livejournal stories… and well even though it's 6:17am(haven't slept all night) and I have to go out to dinner tonight… not to mention go shopping for CD's in about 4hours I'm happy!! Heh, well another reason is that in like…erggh I can't do math at this hour, basically on September 11th it's my b'day soo yay! Go me; I **might** be getting a laptop!! But if not at least I have 100dollars from my grandparents to spend…hence Cd's lol. Okay well I'm rambling sooo I'm going to leave you to chapter 14 now. Oh and this is dedicated to **Moretta** for the fucking funny/awesome review she gave!

**Edited:** 02/04/08 or 04/02/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 14: I Don't Want To Be In Love

Blaise's POV

When Daniel's lips collided with mine again for the god-knows what time, it took all I had not to moan.

Tangling my hand in his hair, I pulled him closer before nipping his bottom lip lightly. However, before he could part his lips I had pulled back making him tilt his head to the side curiously.

Letting him go, I pulled away from him and muttered, "I never thought I'd say this, but we have to finish this detention."

I went to walk away but he stopped me, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning against me, his chin on my shoulder, I could feel his pout as he replied, "I don't wanna."

I cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at him as best I could. "What makes you think **I** do?"

"You're choosing me and my kisses over skrewts, that's a pretty big indication."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm choosing you over us having stay here even longer then necessary for not finishing this."

He was silent for a few moments before he sighed against my neck making me shiver.

"Fine," he mumbled.

Unwrapping his arms from my waist, he started to walk towards the skrewts, his hand grabbing mine and lacing our fingers as he pulled me along.

Letting myself be led, I refused to smile at the gesture.

"So… how much more do you think we have to go?" I asked in the hopes of distracting myself from his touch.

"Not much?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled slightly as we slowed down until we were only a few steps away from one of the Skrewt tents.

"Something tells me you won't have much trouble making our first date better then this."

I did my best to ignore the eruptions of butterflies in my stomach at his words.

Ginny's POV

I knew I was going to be in trouble when I got the idea, I also know I would probably die from four direct killing curses when I was found out but I also knew it would be worth it.

That had been the mantra I had been telling myself with each step I took, following the boys to their detention, Harry's invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around me in the hopes of prolonging my life.

Those thoughts stopped however when I saw the accidental kiss between Harry and Draco and practically died from happiness, but then to top it off Daniel had goaded a challenge from Draco.

When Daniel kissed Harry I was surprised the cloak hadn't fallen of me since I had gone into the numb '_omg hot boy kiss_' stage but then when **Draco** kissed Harry I had simply turned into a puddle of fangirl goop on the ground.

Then as if **wanting** to make me reveal myself Draco had practically **confessed** what I had known for ages to Harry. If possible I had melted into an even more blissfully happy pile of slashy fangirl goop. Yet somehow, I was amazingly enough able to process the conversation and actions that happened after it letting me run and follow Harry and Draco.

When I finally caught up with them my fangirl goop stage was practically over and I was merely ecstatic at the possible Drarry to come.

Then I saw the hug.

It was a miracle I didn't keel over into a dead faint from an adorableness overdose.

Continuing to watch the show I had felt a _little_ bad for spying on them, but then it died as Harry got almost violent.

I wanted to step in and do something but I was frozen to the spot, then without warning they were kissing and I was once again reduced to fangirl '_omg/goop/swoon_' mode.

Then all too soon, it was over and Harry was running away, going further into denial land and I was ready to kick something. I had been so close, so damn close.

Glaring holes into Draco's face, I waited for him to run after Harry. After a few moments when he had yet to move, I decided that I was over subtle pushes.

Throwing the cloak off me, I threw it over my shoulder before storming over to a stunned Draco.

"What the fuck are you still doing here hmm? Run after him you fool, because I swear if you don't, I will Crucio your ass until kingdom fucking come!"

Harry's POV

I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I had to be away from everything and everyone, especially Dra-Malfoy.

I shook my head while slowing down to a walk, I couldn't be referring to him by his first name, even mentally, it just wasn't done.

_Of course_ my mind screamed, _You also don't kiss your enemies and __**like**__ it_.

Pressing my hands to my head, I tried to will the thoughts away. I didn't want to like Draco, I didn't want to be in l-…no…uh, uh.

Closing my eyes, I refused to let my brain finish that thought.

When I had pictured Snape in a dress until the thoughts had disappeared, I finally opened my eyes. I was mildly surprised when I found myself looking out over the lake; I didn't think I had walked that far.

Sighing lightly I quickly walked over to it. Sitting down I crossed my legs and stared out over the water. Letting my mind go numb, I did something I really, really didn't want to do; I shut up and let my mind do and say whatever it had to.

I always had found water calming.

Daniel's POV

With a very large smile, I placed the last bucket back where we had got it from.

Spinning around in a circle I pumped my fist in the air before exclaiming, "Yes! We're done… my god in heaven, it's about fucking time!"

I heard a chuckle come from behind me making me turn around before I leaned over and pecked his lips, grin never leaving my face.

Pulling back I asked, "Did we have to stay here… or can we leave?"

I waggled my eyebrows suggestively making him snort.

"Reign in your libido Underside, for one thing you technically have a boyfriend."

I blinked in confusion before it came crashing down on me… Harry.

I was tempted to find and strangle him; then at least my problem would be solved. Replaying that thought in my head I wondered when I had become so violent but shrugged it off.

Biting my lower lip in thought I asked, "Well he's practically with Draco… so um, it's not that bad?"

He rolled his eyes. "I may be a Slytherin but I don't approve of infidelity."

Pouting I stamped my foot lightly, not caring if I looked childish. "But it was a **fake** relationship anyway!"

His eyebrows rose in curiosity but when I wasn't forth coming he just shrugged before answering, "No."

Biting my lower lip once again I tried to think of a bargaining chip. Getting an idea I smirked before saying. "If you appease my libido, I'll tell you how I learned to kiss so well. I'll tell you the _whole_ Japan story."

Giving me a thoughtful look, he made a 'Hm' noise in the back of his throat making me roll my eyes before I grabbed his sleeve and tugged him close while breathing against his mouth, "I'm being nice, don't make me seduce you."

Smirking he answered, his voice lower then before, "No please, seduce away."

Draco's POV

My eyes widened at her words, hell her presence.

"What are you-"

Cutting me off she spoke, "Never mind what I'm doing here! What **you** should be doing is going after your idiot of a crush before he does something stupid like thinks," My eyes widened further, but she continued before I could speak, "I have worked too damn hard to make Harry at least **think** about you sexually just to have it blow up in my face by your stubborn nature. Now move!"

Grabbing my arm she started to pull me in the direction Harry had ran in.

It took me a few seconds before it processed, but when it did I yanked my arm out of her grasp.

"You can't tell me what to do." I practically snarled.

Turning around slowly to look at me, I had the urge to take a **huge** step back, her face was blank but somehow still furious. It was a look that I'm pretty sure would have had Voldermort running for the hills.

"Let me make this quite clear Malfoy. I have a very limited amount of time to get Harry with the guy of his dreams. You. Are. It. Not to mention, you also would make a _very _cute and **hot** couple and I am **not** about to let you ruin this idea for me. You want him, he wants you and I want you two together. Plain and simple... so go and convince him to let himself love you. Capishe?"

Looking at her, for once in my life, without a second thought, I took an order from someone.

Nodding slowly, I quickly shoved past her and sprinted in the direction Harry went only vaguely hearing Ginny yell, "Try the lake!"

Ginny's POV

As I watched him run after Harry there were really only three things on my mind.

The first was wishing him good luck, the second was how pissed of I was that I'd miss the action and the third was… wondering if Daniel and Blaise were still at that detention.

* * *

**AN:** Hehehehe, well? Whatcha think? How was the Daniel/Blaise… heh horny bastards aren't they? And what about Ginny? Okay basically how was everything? Okay well before I ask more questions I'm just going to say reviews are love…

Also big question here, should I do a Blaise/Daniel lemon? If so who should top? If you want a lemon tell me in a review… if I get enough I'll do one… as for top's that depends on the number of votes. Majority rules people.

Well ummm yeah. I hope you liked it!!

Luv

BlackEyedWica


	15. Nowhere To Run

**Disclaimer:** I own a fuck load of nothing… aren't you just thrilled that I shared that?

**AN:** Yes okay, this is very, very, very, very, _very_ late and I'm extremely sorry about that but I'm going to try and update this fic in a pretty good sequence until it's finished… so um, don't hurt me badly?

All previous chapters have been edited and hopefully that means my writing has improved but on the same token, since the huge gap in my writing I can't exactly remember what I planned on doing with this fic so I'm going to basically be spilling out whatever I think feels right until I can come up with an ending.

So, I really hope you like what I come up with… and as for the Blaise/Daniel lemon I was _going_ to write? Yeah, not sure about that at the moment, so, we'll see.

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Tis The Season Of Love

Chapter 15: Nowhere To Run

Daniel's POV

Running my tongue over the love bite I had just finished forming on Blaise's neck, I whispered against his skin, making him shiver, "That little trick was one of the first things I learnt. See, my best friend Yuki lives over in Japan and he, well," chuckling slightly, I trailed my lips up to his cheek before pressing a light kiss there.

Pulling back to look in his eyes that were hooded, I continued, "Well, he's no blushing virgin and he knew some of the best clubs to hit and while in this one club…" capturing his lips, I lightly sucked his bottom lip into my mouth before letting it go and murmuring, "he flirted with a gay witch who had a knack for charms."

"So, w-what happened?" Blaise asked when I stopped to attach my lips to the other side of his neck.

With one more lick to his newest love bite, I pulled back and smirked at him. "She cursed his ass to continually flirt with the people around him, unfortunately for me that meant I had to keep him occupied because she refused to reverse it. For almost six hours straight we were making out, groping and even screwing. We didn't get it to stop until Yuki tried to flirt with his brother Akio and got punched out. While he was out Akio undid the spell."

He laughed. "That's the story?"

"Afraid so," I answered while grabbing his collar and tugged him close to me, "But look at the bright side, I'm now so fucking skilled that you're going to be in for a amazingly fantastic good time."

He smiled, making a few butterflies join the arousal in the pit of my stomach. "Anytime with you is a good time."

I couldn't help snorting. "A Slytherin being sappy? So this is the apocalypse."

Moving closer to me, he replied, seconds before he connected our lips, "But it's the best way to go down."

Laughing against his mouth, I felt him slip his tongue between my open lips, effectively shutting me up as I concentrated on more important things.

Tangling my hand in his hair, I angled his head slightly but before I could deepen the kiss, someone coughed rather loudly to our right, making us break apart and snap our heads to look at who had interrupted us.

Draco's POV

Following Ginny's advice, I made my way towards the lake as I tried to think of something, _anything_ to say to Harry when I found him.

All I could come up with was asking him what the fuck that kiss had been about. Unfortunately, I didn't think asking that question would end well for me.

Running a hand across my face in annoyance, I cursed myself for ever falling for _him_ of all people. Things would have been so much simpler if I had fallen for Blaise, but no, I had to fall for the saviour of the Wizarding World, Gryffindor hero and my enemy since first year, Harry fucking Potter.

I growled under my breath and was about to start another internal rant when I froze, my eyes widening as sitting by the lake, was the Gryffindor in question, his eyes unfocused as he stared out at the water in front of him.

He looked beautiful.

"Harry?"

It was only when his head slowly turned to look at me that it registered that I had been the one to call out his name.

Ginny's POV

After Draco had disappeared from sight, I had thrown the invisibility cloak back around me before hurriedly heading towards the detention, hoping to catch Daniel and Blaise before they finished.

Sprinting outside as best I could when the ground was covered with snow, I made sure to keep every part of me cloaked at all times.

As I walked, I looked in the direction of the lake, smiling slightly when I recognised Draco's outline from the light being admitted from his wand. It seemed he had taken my advice. Now all I could do was wish him luck; Harry was a sweetheart, but he was also a stubborn idiot after all.

Smiling slightly, I looked away and focused on getting to Daniel and Blaise, my pace increasing as I reached Hagrid's hut.

A smile on my face, I made my way over to the pen the skrewts were kept in. As soon as the area was visible however, I felt my eyes and smile widen as I had to bite back a squeal.

Those two boys could give Harry and Draco a run for their money on hottest make out session.

I was in slash heaven!

Just as I was about to thank the slash gods, I heard someone cough making me freeze and my stomach churn slightly as I shifted my eyes from the two shocked boys.

Hagrid did not look happy… this was going to be bad, very, very bad.

Harry's POV

When _he_ called my name, I slowly turned to look at him.

He was standing there, his wand barely lighting up his face as we locked eyes, frozen in indecision and a healthy helping of confusion.

"I suppose we need to talk," I said quietly.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, obviously leaving the beginning of the conversation up to me.

Not knowing how to begin, I didn't speak and we simply stood in silence, watching each other.

Both of us were waiting for the other to make the first move.

When we hadn't spoken for nearly a minute, I mentally sighed before kick-starting myself into gear.

I had sat out here, thought over everything and he deserved to know what my conclusion was.

"Look, just… come sit down, okay?" I asked, while gesturing rather weakly at the ground beside me.

He hesitated, but soon enough, we were sitting side by side, our knees touching as we looked out over the lake.

This would be… interesting.

Blaise's POV

Looking at Hagrid, I couldn't help but feel vaguely intimidated. He looked ready to kill us.

"Um…" Daniel mumbled but trailed off when Hagrid's glare hardened.

"W're's 'rry?" He practically growled.

"With Draco," I answered, making Hagrid's glare change to focus on me.

Not sure what was going on, I muttered to Daniel, "What the hell did we do?"

"Well," he murmured back nervously, "I kind of just got caught cheating on Harry."

I pursed my lips before asking, "And what happened to it being a _fake_ relationship?"

He shrugged helplessly in reply, but when Hagrid started stomping his way over to us, Daniel started to inch backwards while pulling me in front of him.

How fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

**AN:** Well there you go guys, chapter 15, I know it's a little short... but I'll try and make the next chapter longer, alright?

Also, I want to thank all the reviewers who pressed me to write this. I can't guarantee how soon the next chapter will be up, but rest assured this story has _not_ been abandoned, okay?

I hope you liked this chapter… reviews are love, if you feel I deserve them.

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
